No Smoke Without Fire
by wiisarah
Summary: Who knew that a forgotten sister could change the course of history, right wrongs, become a necessity in an already turbulant war and capture the heart of a Prince all before her twenty-fith birthday.  Robin certainly didn't.
1. Prologue  Dancing Flames

Prologue–Dancing Flames

As I bid Marian goodnight and made my way to the door, a cool breeze hit me as her servant opened it. The sweltering heat of the hot summer's day had finally been blown away by the cold night air. I smiled and said goodnight to the servant, declining the offer of taking a horse from my friend's stables to aid my journey home and began my walk. The refreshing breeze seemed to have lulled my mind into a false sense of security, but as the lights of the house behind me began to fade into the distance I realised my mistake. It was dusk, and I was completely alone. The small dagger that I sometimes carried with me was lying in a chest of linen under my bed and although Locksley was within walking distance, it was still three miles away. Suddenly I was uneasy, looking all around me for signs of danger as my pace quickened. I did not quite know what I was scared of, having walked this same route perhaps hundreds of times in my short lifetime, but every noise made me jump.

It seemed the further I walked the more scared I became, but as the acrid smell of burning reached my nostrils, all of these thoughts were blown from my mind. As I reached the top of the hill that overlooked Locksley, I froze. Everything was ablaze. Houses, workshops, vegetable patches, everything. Looking down from the hill, as the realisation washed over me, I realised that the manor, my home, was the only thing that was burning. Everything else had appeared to be burning because I had seen a wall of fire. The flames were glowing, giving the impression that all of the buildings surrounding the manner were burning as well.

Before I knew what I was doing I was running down the side of the hill towards the house, colliding with women cradling their children in their arms, and men running to and from the lake with buckets and barrels fetching water to douse the flames. I coughed as the ash filled my lungs but I didn't stop running. I had only one thought running through my head; stop the flames. My beloved home was burning and I intended to stop it weather I had help or not. I was only a few yards away from a crowd of people, who were all barking orders at each other when an arm was flung out in front of me and wrapped itself around my waist, stopping me in my tracks. Will Scarlet, the physician's son stared down at me as I struggled against his hold on me.

"Ruby what are you think-" But he was cut off mid-sentence as a sharp cry filled the air and we instinctively turned around as Robin broke free of the crowd and ran towards the house. Will glanced back down at me and then again at Robin as he continued to race towards the house. "Oh God, he thinks you're in the house!" he yelled and then his arm disappeared from around my waist and his hand grasped my wrist. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged through the crowd with Will in front of me yelling at the top of his voice.

"ROBIN! ROBIN SHE'S HERE!"

As the crowd parted to let us through, Much the miller's son, upon seeing me, gave out the same cry as Will and then suddenly Robin was no longer running towards the house, but at me. He collided with me and wrapped his arms tightly around me, hugging me tighter than I had ever been before. He was breathing heavily and he stank of a very strange mixture, of which I was almost certain was the smell of burning and ale, but my arms stayed tightly wrapped around him none the less. We stood there for an age, just holding each other, with not a word said between us, all feuds and disagreements forgotten. In that moment, we were simply brother and sister again.

A shout from the crowd standing between us and the house woke me from my stupor and I looked over Robin's shoulder just as the roof of my home was beginning to give way ever so slowly. Then suddenly it was collapsing and bits of burnt timber were falling, taking our whole world down with them. Robin turned to watch as the horrible crashing noise told us that the roof had finally been laid to rest. Robin slipped his arm around my waist, and we moved silently towards the house past the crowd, who stood watching us in silent sympathy. The closer we got to the house, the worse the smell became. We stood and watched as our home became barely recognisable. The villagers had given up trying to douse the flames of the main house a while ago, and were now trying to stop the flames from spreading any further.

Everything was lost. Everything we had, everything we were was just a grey dancing whisper floating towards the heavens. We stood and watched, transfixed. Neither of us spoke as the house continued to burn.

As the sun rose from behind the trees I sat on the ground, unable to stand any longer. Robin knelt beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. I then stood again and walked towards the house. As I neared it, a sticky, bittersweet smell wafted over me in the breeze and I gagged as the realisation hit me. I bent double, retching sounds rattling in my throat as Robin's hand fell lightly onto my back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Can't you smell it?" I said between gasps.

He turned towards the house again and I heard the sharp intake of breath as he let the foul stench invade his airways. "Oh lord no," he whispered and then abruptly he was facing me again. As I stared into his green eyes, there was something there, behind them and I suddenly didn't want to know any more. He cupped my ashen covered, tear stained face in his hands and stared at me, as if he were trying to read my thoughts. "All of the servants are accounted for," he said lightly, "And you and I are here, so, so only one other person is-"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. Someone was screaming, a terrible, terrifying, traumatic bloodcurdling scream that cut me like a knife. Then I realised. It was me. Robin's arms slipped around my shoulders but I shrugged them off, pushing him away from me. He tried to hold my hand in his but I punched him feebly. Then I punched him again, and again. Then I was pummelling him with weak little arms, sobbing uncontrollably all the while. He grabbed my wrists holding them firmly in front of him. I struggled and his grip tightened. My sobs grew louder and more painful as my whole body trembled. I was crying too hard to fight him and he let go of my wrists, enveloping me in a hug. The sobs turned to sharp cries and wails, and I clung onto his shirt as I sank to the ground, pulling him with me. He cradled me in his arms, gently stroking my hair out of my face as I continued to cry. The world passed me by as I sat there, sobbing into his shirt, trembling all over, but what I didn't see, as the sun continued to shine, and the flames continued to burn, was that not a tear dared to dance across my beautiful brother's face.


	2. Smouldering Emeralds

Chapter 1– Smouldering Emeralds

Being sent away from home when you are only sixteen is the hardest thing to have to cope with. I know, because it happened to me. When I was little, everything was perfect. My mother died when I was only a few months old, but life still goes on. Life was good. My father doted on his only daughter, and Robin was the most affectionate and wonderful brother you would ever come across, but when I was fifteen, things turned sour. Robin and my father began to disagree over matters, which, still to this day I know nothing about, and this caused my father such pain, and I very quickly grew to resent my brother. Where once we had been close, we were, and I thought we would remain to be distant and uncaring towards each other. We fought all the time. I loved my father, and to see Robin causing him so much pain and disappointment made my blood boil. But things changed. They had to.

When my father perished in the fire, life came to an abrupt halt for me. Grief for my father overwhelmed me, and although Robin and I had built bridges, I knew that we could never be as close as we had been. Things were still awkward, and eventually communication broke down completely. I thought I had lost my brother, but then something happened. I was made an offer of marriage. A French family, by the name of Gisbourne had recently taken up residence in the castle in Nottingham. The youngest boy, Guy, had pounced straight away. He showered me with unwanted gifts and compliments. I had thought him to be harmless, if not a little annoying, but then he started playing tricks and mind games on me. He wanted me to believe that I was in love with him. I had planned to retaliate and was perfectly capable of doing so, but Robin got there first.

I will never forget what I saw in his eyes that day. Emerald green though they were, they seemed to smoulder. Just for a few minutes, only a few, I had my brother back. But as quickly as he had returned, he was gone again. There was just an empty shell whenever he was with me. I had watched him with other people of course, and he was as if he had never changed with them, but with me, he was cold and unfeeling.

Then out of the blue, the whole of Nottingham was talking of an engagement, between Robin of Locksley and The Lady Marian Fitzwalter. I was furious. My brother and my closest friend. After mulling it over in my head, I realised that the signs had been there all along and I had just pretended that I didn't see them. To be honest, the idea wasn't as repulsive to me as I made out. It was the fact that no one had thought of me and how I would feel. I do not even think they thought about ever telling me. Of course, when Marian knew how I was feeling she apologised over and over, saying Robin had promised to tell me, but he hadn't. I didn't blame Marian in the slightest. Anyone who knew her would know why. Marian was and still is the kindest, sweetest creature that there ever was.

My anger and frustration at Robin was kept hidden for some time, because he disappeared for three weeks. I know that sounds awfully serious, but to me it was nothing out of the ordinary. Robin had always been a rebel. Going off on his own, without telling his loved ones that he was safe and well was a favourite past time of his. When he returned, he seemed different. He was excited about something; I could tell, because I could see flickers of that green smoulder in his eyes. Perhaps it was just the engagement, but I wasn't sure. There were also times when he was agitated and nervous; fretting over something that he seemed to want to keep to himself.

Eventually I found out what that something was. One evening after dinner, instead of going to call upon Marian, or heading towards an inn to drink their ale barrels dry, he followed me upstairs to my room and he placed himself on the end of the bed, watching me as I scribbled a note to have sent to Marian. I was self-conscious. This was the most intimate moment we had shared in months and was he going to ruin it by just watching me? But then again, could speaking ruin the moment even more?


	3. Just Ashes

Chapter 2 – Just ashes

"I received a letter a few weeks ago, from the Duke of York," he said, still watching me, "In it he talked of how the King is in dire need of more troops out in the Holy Lands."

I turned to look at him, wishing and hoping that I was wrong. That my theory that Robin had been asked to join the crusade was just my overactive imagination, but I knew I was right.

"You can't go!" I blurted out before he could fully explain himself. "You can't leave me here on my own!"

He looked taken aback at my having guessed so quickly, and I wanted to slap him for it. "Oh give me some credit, Robin. I'm not four years old. Why on earth would the Duke of York write to you if he wasn't asking for your services? Well, you can't leave. I won't let you."

"I'm not going to leave you here." He stated simply.

"What are you going to do?" I snapped, "Tuck me into your pocket and carry me around with you."

"No," he said quietly.

I was crying now. The tears rolled down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. "You can't go!" I shouted, waving my arms about in frustration.

"Will you just listen to me for one moment, please?" I hesitated, not sure what to do, but then I nodded and he carried on, "I'm taking you to Paris, to stay with the Devouirs. You won't have to stay here alone. You don't understand how much I want this. It's every man's dream to go to war. I'll be a personal guard to the King, don't you understand how that could work in our family's favour."

"Our family!" I screamed, "Our family! Our family is just ashes now! It's just you and I, and you want to go to war!" The tears were flowing thick and fast now as I reached boiling point. "You turn into some crazy, jumped up delinquent and ruin everything, and you still want to call us a family!"

He was crying now, he was trying to hide it but his eyes were watering. "How did I ruin everything?" He whispered.

"Don't you know," I said, turning away from him to look out of the window, "how much pain you caused. Father was so disappointed in you-"

"You think that I don't know that?" He said, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him," Do you think that I don't know what I did to him. I made him hate me. I made my own father despise me. I think about how much pain I caused every single day. It's always in the back of my mind, just waiting to creep up on me when I feel good about something, just waiting to bring me back down again. But do you know something, I don't regret it." 

His hands were still firmly holding my shoulders, his face inches from mine, and I could see them, staring at me. The Smouldering Emeralds, they were positively gleaming, brighter than I had ever seen them before. Then he checked himself. His hands slid from my shoulders and he was on the other side of the room. I leant back against the wall, breathing deeply. I could never be mad at him when his eyes were like that, because it meant that my brother was back. I knew, somehow, that there must have been a reason behind his dramatic change in personality, his eyes said so. They seemed to burn like fire, whenever he had something to rebel against, or fight for.

"Why," I said, "Why did you change?"  
"Marian," he whispered, his eyes shining in the flickering candlelight.

Now I understood. Everything fell into place as he smiled at me. I knew that smile. I had wished for it to Dance before my eyes again for over a year now. He rushed at me and enveloped me in a hug. I slipped my arms around his waist as he pulled me tighter.

"I love her!" He whispered into my ear, "I changed to impress her. But what I didn't understand was that women do not like show offs!" He pulled away a little, laughing at his own joke. "She likes me as just me. She always has done. I was a complete idiot."

"Oh my . . ." I said, pulling away from him, "You're just going to leave her, but you're engaged."

"I'm going to fight for my country, and for Marian, and for you, and for our parents," he said, his eyes growing brighter by the minute.

"Our parents," I mumbled, the weary lion in my chest raised his head from the floor and growled again. "Our parents are gone, dead, just ashes. They don't need someone to fight for them."

He was getting angry at this point, and I thought he was angry at me, "Maybe they would, if they were still here, if mother hadn't gotten ill, and if father hadn't locked himself in a burning building! Maybe-"

He stopped midsentence as I let out a wail. I turned towards the window and looked out across the land that they had loved so dearly, that they had cherished, that I had taken from them; I had taken them from the land. It was my fault that they were dead. He thought so too. It was the tone of his voice, what he had said. I couldn't help but believe him, when his eyes were ablaze like wildfire.

Between muffled sobs I whispered, "I should go and pack for Paris," and ran from the room.


	4. Dying Embers of Family

Chapter 3 – Dying Embers family

Life with the Devouirs wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. Once I had gotten used to their eccentric ways, I felt quite at home. I was actually close to enjoying myself. But I could never quite let go completely, and just live for the moment. I still carried the huge burden of my Parent's deaths, and nothing I could ever do would make me forget that I was responsible. Two years passed, and I grew from a child into a young woman, the person that I had been two years ago was like the dying embers of a fire, slowly burring out. By now I had gotten used to the French way of life, and was beginning to think about my whole life differently. Perhaps it was the fact that I had to watch the friends that I was staying with becoming a stronger family by the day. In essence, they were perfect. Beautiful parents and beautiful children.

Recently they had begun to tease me about marrying a French noble man, and although it was implied as a joke, I thought that there was some meaning behind it. Perhaps I was becoming a burden to them.

Over the next few months, I spent more time outdoors, away from the family, in the hope that they would understand that although I was grateful for their help, I didn't need them to always go to as much trouble for me as they usually did. Soon it became customary for me to stay away for long periods at a time, sometimes even as long as a month, just to avoid the curious stares. Most French women were betrothed from birth, and those at my age were all married, some with children and tongues were beginning to wag about me. I could not imagine being married so young. I had always been sure that I would marry for love and nothing else; but I suppose that's what every young woman says. Thinking of all this had made me worry, though, because I had not yet met one person whom I could imagine myself attached too. There were handsome young men everywhere I looked of course, but none that I had happened to take a fancy to.

Some of my French friends and I had been discussing love, and they had babbled on about love at first sight, and most of them being married, had claimed that they had loved their husbands since their first ever meeting, but I wasn't so sure. I had always believed that you could be attracted to someone at first sight, but never in love with them. No, I believed, and still do as a matter of fact, that love ultimately comes from talking. I had never really thought about the subject so deeply until that day, and what I found out astonished me. Looking around at my circle of married friends, I realised that, now, being nearly nineteen, I would soon be too old to be of any interest.

Little did I know, that things were about to change.


	5. Burning Hunger

Chapter 4 – Burning Hunger

On my stays away from my French family, I often frequented the old ruins at Aloubeaux. One such day found me sitting in the shade of a tree which grew just inside the walls. The sickly sweet smell of the wild flowers that grew all around was almost overwhelming. I dozed lightly, my head resting against the trunk of the tree, my legs curled up between the roots. This had to be the hottest day of the summer so far. I wiped the sweat from my forehead on the back of my sleeve and tuned my head the other way, out of the direct gaze of the sun.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed completely, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I sat up and looked around me, searching for danger. Was I just being paranoid? I wasn't. Pushing the gate out of the way, a man stood framed in the old doorway, with matted hair and tired looking clothing, which surprisingly did not appear to be rags, but looked more like a soldier's uniform. My hand instinctively went to the knife hidden in my boot. Grasping the handle tightly, I pulled it out in a way that he would not see and stood up. He seemed to be looking at the horse, and I'd be damned if I let him take it. Despite a voice inside my head that sounded remarkably like Robin's yelling at me to run, I took a step towards him. Then he turned towards me, pulling his sword from its sheath. I cursed myself for having not noticed it before.

Suddenly my little knife felt too small in my hand, and although I'd been shown how to defend myself a little by Robin, I somehow felt inferior. Keeping my nerves in check, I called to him in French, "Take the horse if that's what you want!" But he didn't appear to want the horse any more. He advanced towards me slowly, looking me up and down, hungrily. I wanted to be sick. "I have no money!" I yelled, hoping that would deter him, but he didn't appear to want money either. He moved quickly now, climbing over the foundation walls. I took the knife from behind my back and held it out in front of me, judging that he would at least slow down. Instead he laughed. His voice was harsh and cold, and he was drunk. I stood my ground, waiting to see what he would do next. "Why do women always think that fighting back is going to frighten us off? On the contrary, it makes the whole game so much more exiting!" he said, his thick French accent tumbling out.

"G . . . Game," I stammered back in French, realising just what I had let myself in for.

His smile widened, and as I looked into his eyes, which despite his drunken state, burned like hot coals, burning hunger, and I knew what I could see there, a lust for power.

Despite the heat of the day I was shivering now, as I turned the knife over in my hand the cold metal slipped from my sweating palms. I didn't dare try to pick it up. If I moved, he would pounce.

He kept moving closer, but he had finally slowed his pace, trying to meet my gaze. I turned my face away and in that moment he was beside me, sword tip resting beneath my chin. My breath came in short, sharp gasps. As he brushed the back of his hand across my cheek, it was as if he had put a hot poker to my skin. I unfroze and I felt the cold steel graze my neck as I ran from him. He wanted me to fight back, and that was what he was going to get. I shouted warnings at the top of my voice in French but still he followed me. I rambled over the ruins as I tried to make my way to the gate and still screaming at him in French, my foot caught underneath a rock and I tumbled to the ground, hitting my head. I turned over, ready to stand and run again, but he had advanced towards me, and he stood over me, holding his sword out towards me. Suddenly I decided I had to get out of there, and my legs swung round, knocking him off his feet. I yelped as I stood, my already twisted ankle was practically screaming in pain. I was so busy concentrating on finding a way out that I didn't notice the hot sticky substance rolling down the side of my face from the cut on my head.

Then I heard it. Horses hooves, and not far away. I started screaming in French at the top of my voice again, but then I faltered as I heard the sound fade into the distance.

Swiftly, I was on the ground; face up, his hands around my throat. I could hardly make a sound as his grip tightened. My ears pricked as I heard the sound of horse's hooves again and I tried in vain to pull his hands away to call out. Then my eyes caught something glistening. He had taken my dagger from the ground and shoved it into his belt. I reached down and pulled it out and held it against his neck. He chuckled and my breath rattled in my throat as I heard voices shouting. My head turned in the direction of the voice and his hand slipped down onto me again and covered my breast. I lost all pretence, and screamed, "Get off of me!" in English, forgetting that he would not understand, as the voices drew even closer. I jabbed the knife at him and he yelped and jumped away from me.

Slowly, my eyes still on him, I gingerly stood up, wincing as my ankle all but refused to hold my weight.

I jumped as a voice behind me called out "You're English?"

I turned and looked behind me. Walking towards me was a man, the most beautiful man that I have ever, and will ever see. His features were perfectly aligned, and his smooth young skin shone in the sunlight. Brown wavy hair fell to just above his shoulders and his brown eyes were a warm, cosy log fire on a cold winter's night; so inviting.

As I stared at him, I noticed my mistake. I swung round to face my attacker, but he wasn't there. Then his hand struck my face and I flew backwards, falling into the man behind me, blood from the cut on my head smearing his crisp white shirt. He gently dropped me to the ground and before I knew what he was doing, he was stood in front of me, sword drawn, glaring at the other man. "You would dare to strike a woman? COWARD!" he yelled and charged, but the other man was already ambling over the ruins towards the way out. The man gave chase, both running beyond the boundaries of the ruins and out of my sight.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, my chest heaving as my lungs still gasped for that desperately needed air. I saw and heard nothing of the fray beyond the walls, because I shut it all out, trying to stay conscious.

I heard footsteps and the man strode to me and held out his hand out to help me up. I looked at his hand and suddenly I had the desire to swipe it way, but he seemed to notice this. "Look at me," he said quietly, and I looked up at the face, into the eyes that held nothing but truthful concern, "I'm not going to hurt you." I reached out my hand and placed it in his, and immediately I felt a surge of electricity rum up my arm, through my shoulder and into my chest and I stared at him as he pulled me up and led me towards a wall I could sit on.

Once I was seated he put his hand under my chin and looked at the cut on my head. "That's a pretty bad gash. You certainly put up a good fight. You almost didn't need me." Only then did I register his English accent. Then his fingers traced the cut on my neck and the bruising which was getting worse by the minute. His hands were soft and smooth; he had obviously never worked a day in his life.

I stared up at him. I took in his clothes and his hair, and his skin. He was rich, very rich. "Are you injured anywhere else?" he said.

"M . . . my ankle," I mumbled.

"Do you think you could walk on it, or it might be better if I carried you?" he asked, moving as if to ready himself to lift me.

"No, I can walk," I said defiantly.

I let him help me to my feet, and my ankle gave a horrible twinge as I put my weight on it, but I kept my wail of pain inside, determined not to show my pain. I was not going to be his damsel in distress; like he said, I almost didn't need him. He helped me out of the ruins and towards his horse, which stood just outside the iron gate. He put his hands either side of my waist and lifted me onto the horse, my own stood forgotten, grazing within the ruins. He then climbed on behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and holding me close to him.

"Where should I take you? Where is your home?" he said, so close to my ear that I jumped.

"The Devouirs' Chateau."

"I know of it," he said as he gently pushed his knees and thighs into the horse's sides, and he began to trot, "But it's more than a day's ride away from here."


	6. French Fancies

Chapter 5 – French Fancies

As it got darker, I began to worry more about the situation I was in. It had dawned on me that tongues would certainly wag about what had happened, and that my reputation could be ruined if what I had to say was not believed, but I had never really been one to care for other people's thoughts of me. But that had changed. I wondered what the man behind me thought of me, and weather he was just helping me to better his reputation. As I got colder, and the wind got fiercer, he began to talk of making camp. I hadn't really dwelt on the fact that I would have to spend a night outdoors with a man I did not know, who carried a sword and was much stronger than me, but surely I could fight him off well enough.

The truth was, I felt completely comfortable with him and so far, all that I had learnt about him was that his name was Philip. When we found ourselves in open grassland he dismounted and helped me down. His hand fell about my waist as I struggled to walk on my badly twisted ankle. Only then did I realise that there was already a camp there, with what looked to me like a small army already settling down for the night.

We made our way slowly through the sea of faces, most of whom acknowledged the man with a nod of the head, some exchanging words with him. Some stared at me as we passed, but none said a word.

Sitting around the fire, with a blanket draped round my shoulders and a drink in my hand, I felt a lot calmer. Philip sat next to me, watching the flames flicker and fly. We talked openly of France for a while, but then the conversation turned towards home, and I grew quieter, thinking of how Robin would react to what had happened earlier that day. Years ago, he would have hunted the man down and killed him in a fitful rage, but now, he would turn his head away in shame. I was sure of it.

Then Philip's voice penetrated my thoughts and I turned towards him, pulling myself away from my miserable thoughts.

"What part of England are you from then?" he asked.

"The north," I replied, "just outside Nottingham."

"And what . . . what beings you to France?"

"My brother took a crusade," I said solemnly, "He thought I would be better off if I moved away from home."  
He smiled and said, "Away from home or away from certain people?"

At this I laughed, and then he started to talk about what had happened that day. He talked of how I had fought off my attacker and of how the king might be persuaded to hire me to fight in his crusade. Then he went on to say "I've never seen a woman fight with so much spirit. The ladies I know would have given up str-" but a look from me silenced him for a moment.

"Ah, I've found a weakness," he chuckled.

"And what is that," I said, both intrigued and offended at the same time.

"Praise. You're repulsed by the stuff, but the women I know want you to talk of them all day."

"These women you know aren't receiving a very good claim," I laughed.

"You don't know the women I know," he said with a mischievous grin that made my heart skip a beat.

I laughed, and we carried on laughing as we talked, discussed and debated. Some of his views on different matters were similar to mine, but some were completely different, and I revelled in arguing with someone who seemed to know exactly what I meant.

After a while I began to take in his appearance. I looked at his clothes, and his stone encrusted sword hilt, and then I drank in his beautiful face and hair. For the first and only time in my life, my beliefs about love at first sight faltered, just for a minute.

"What's your real name? Who are you really?" I demanded abruptly.

Why? I've told you my real name," he actually sounded taken aback by my question.

"Look at you. Look at the way you dress, the way you talk and the way you stand. If you aren't incredibly rich and noble then I'm the king of England!"

"Funny you should say that," he said with a guilty smirk, "My full title is . . ." He hesitated, trying to observe my reaction, "Philip of Cognac."

I stared at him, then looked down at my feet, then looked up and stared at him again. "You're the king's son?"


	7. Fiery Passionate Desire

Chapter 6 – Fiery, Passionate Desire

After Philip had returned me to my French family, I hadn't expected to ever see him again. But he visited the very next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Although I loved my French family dearly, I could never really open up to them, and this left me feeling quite miserable, but that all changed. Over the course of time, Philip and I came to regard each other as close friends, and it wasn't long before I realised that perhaps I wanted more than that. Philip was just a few years older than me, the same age as Robin in fact, and he seemed to have an understanding that I had thought it impossible for me to find in another person. We spent so much time together that whenever he was gone; I was left wondering what I should do with myself. After a year or so he started to become much more attentive. Whereas before he had been almost like an older bother to me, he was starting to become much more flirtatious and romantic.

This sparked my imagination, and each time he left my company, I could barely hold in my excitement. Then it happened. It was on a cold winter's day, when I had ventured outside to take some fresh air. It had been Philip's longest stay away so far, and I was beginning to wonder if he hadn't met someone else and decided it would be better if he forgot all about me. I had just reached the bridge when it began to rain. It was a light drizzle at first, so I carried on, thinking it would pass. But then it got heavier, and as I turned to make my way back to the house, I heard the crack of thunder, and the rain became heavier still. I ran across the bridge, but I stopped when I heard someone bellowing my name, from the direction I was headed in. Out of the rain came Philip, astride his horse. When he saw me he stopped and dismounted.

"I came by the house, but they said you'd gone out. When it started to rain I thought I had better come and find you."

The rain continued to fall, plastering my hair to my head. He walked towards me slowly, staring at me. It had been nearly two months since I had seen him, and he looked tired and withdrawn, but his smile was brighter than the midday sun had been only moments ago. He stopped a foot away from me and reached out his hand and stroked my cheek with his fingers. As my heart rate increased tenfold I took a step closer, hoping that this was the moment I had been dreaming about for months. His other hand found my face, and he took a step closer this time, so that his face was just inches from mine. We stood like that for a while. Then I took a deep breath, and slid my hands round his waist to the small of his back, and his lips crashed into mine. I removed my hands and wrapped them round his neck and he slid his arms down my shoulders, gently running two fingers over the inside of my elbows and he slipped his hands onto my waist and pulled me against him. As he did so I pulled my face away slightly and looked into his eyes. They were overflowing with fiery, passionate desire. We locked lips again, and he suddenly tightened his grip around my waist, and lifted me off the ground. For such an open, public space, our moment was the most private. There was no one spying or eavesdropping. There was just him, standing tall, supporting me as we kissed, my feet dangling a foot above the ground.

Another two years passed, and Philip and I continued to see each other. We were closer than we had ever been. Four years previously, I had thought it impossible that I could ever find anyone who I respected well enough to marry, but now, there was someone. Someone I more than respected, someone I loved.

As we sat in front of the fire, he started to talk about a letter that he had received from his father, and of its contents. "That's why I came back early. I asked my father about your brother, and he said that Robin of Locksley left the Holy Land alive and well over two years ago and returned home. I wrote to my father nearly a year ago so, that gives you an indication of how long his letter took to travel back to me."

I stared into the fire, watching my whole life, all of my memories of home rise from the ashes like a phoenix. "HE said he would come for me," I whispered.

Over the course of the next few days I readied myself to return home. On the day of my leaving, Philip visited, trying again to persuade me not to go.

"I don't understand why you can't wait for a few months, and then I would be able to go with you. I don't like the thought of you travelling alone," he said as he followed me around the house.

"I know you think that the letter should be enough to ensure me of him being alive, but I need more. Over the last six years I have had to get used to the fact that it's just me. When Robin left I dragged myself into a certain frame of mind. I had to get used to being alone, without any family. But now that he's back, I have to see it with my own eyes. I won't be able to believe it's true unless I see him for myself."

He sighed and leant against the table. "I just wish you would wait".

"So do I," I said as I gathered my things, "But he's been home for two years already, and he hasn't sent word to me, which strikes me as very strange. I need to know what's going on, and then I will come back to you. I promise."

He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Alright. But there are a few conditions," he whispered into my ear, "If I don't receive word from you within a month, I am coming after you, and if you don't find him, or if he is in some kind of trouble, or if you are in some kind of trouble," he said, pulling away slightly to look at me, "you send word immediately and I will be there. And, you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid, and I mean even those little things that might seem rational to you. I want you to think, 'What would Philip do?'"

At this I laughed but he shook his head and said, "I'm serious. I know you can take care of yourself, but don't go out of your way to find trouble."

"By the way you talk, you would think that I am going to the Holy Land, but I'm only going home," I said as I smiled sweetly at him.

And so the moment came when I had to leave him. The horse was saddled and my belongings were packed. We stood outside and exchanged what would be our last embrace for a long time. When he had helped me onto my horse he kept a hold of my hand. "You still haven't promised me!"

"I promise!" I said with a wink.

As my horse galloped down the gravel path and reached the gate, I turned and waved. Little did I know, that I wouldn't see him again for over a year.


	8. Frozen Inferno

Chapter 7 – Frozen Inferno

I knew that Philip had only let me embark upon this journey because I had a pretty good idea of where Robin would be. It was obvious that, provided his feelings hadn't changed dramatically, Robin would make a beeline for Marian, and so that was where I was headed.

I took all of the main roads on my way to Nottingham, avoiding Sherwood Forest like the plague. I still remembered finding myself there when I was younger, and the stories of ghosts and the strange noises playing on my mind had been enough to send me into hysterics. Even though it would shorten my journey considerably, I couldn't bring myself to enter it again.

Suddenly my breath caught in my chest as my horse cantered to the top of the hill that overlooked Locksley. I stared down at my home. With the exception of the manor house, nothing had changed. I was about to turn and head for Marian's home when I stopped myself. Robin hadn't just arrived home a few minutes earlier than me; he had been back for two years. Surely that meant that there was just as much chance of me finding him at home as there was of him being with Marian. I urged the horse on down the hill and at length I reached the new manor house, which had been built on the same spot, where my home had been before the fire. I dismounted and walked towards the door, which had been left open. I had not gone five steps though, when a man who I did not recognise at first glance, came walking out.

He stopped when he noticed me. He obviously recognised me. After a few seconds I realised. What on earth was he doing in my house?

"Lady Ruby," he said, with a nod of the head.

"Sir Guy," I said stiffly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, motioning to me to enter the house.

What did he think he was playing at, welcoming me into my own house?

I opened my mouth to question him, but then I stopped myself as Philip's words echoed in my head, 'but don't go out of your way to find trouble.' Perhaps I had better play along and let him come to his explanation naturally.

He followed me into the house and I stopped in the entrance hall. The tapestries and my family coat of arms were nowhere to be seen. My blood boiled as I walked on into the great hall to find the Gisbourne family crest hanging on a banner above the great table. I clenched my hands into fists as my blood boiled.

I turned round and found Gisbourne standing right behind me. He seemed pleased with the look of surprise on my face. "This is my home now. Your brother has been rather elusive to pin down since he came back from the Holy Land," he said in answer to my unspoken question.

I stared at him incredulously as he took a step towards me.

I am not someone who is easily scared, but I readily admit that in that moment I was absolutely terrified. He was far too close for comfort. I took a few steps backward, but he continued to approach me.

"Can you please tell me where Robin is, and then I can be on my way?" I asked quietly, cursing myself as I heard the fright in my voice.

He grinned at me and I was repulsed. "I don't know where your brother is, but if you accompany me to the castle, I'm sure that I can find out for you," he simpered. "I was just about to leave myself. We could go together."

I hesitated, but then nodded in agreement. Perhaps if I went along with his charade I would be safer in the long run. I followed him outside again and I mounted my horse, while he fetched his own from the stables.

When we reached Nottingham, and passed through the gates, a lot of people looked my way, but I could see no one that I recognised. When we reached the castle, Guy led me to the great hall, and as we entered we were met with the sheriff. I stopped just inside the doors and watched the man stand from his chair.

Guy gave me a shove in the small of the back to make me walk into the room, and as I stumbled I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Gisbourne, I'm very busy right now," boomed the sheriff, "So I'm sure you and your little friend here," he leered at me before returning his gaze to Guy, "Can find something productive to do that does not disturb me!"

"Trust me Milord," Said Guy, grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me forward, "You will want to hear this."

The sheriff looked from Guy to me and back again. "Take a closer look Milord," Gisbourne said.

The sheriff approached me and looked me up and down. He then stared at my face and I felt an overwhelming desire to run, but Gisbourne was right behind me, and I knew I would not get far. Instead I concentrated on controlling my breathing.

"Remind you of anyone?" simpered Gisbourne, a malicious grin on his face.

The sheriff gazed at me for a few seconds, before letting an "Ah ha," escape from his lips.

He smiled at Gisbourne and said, "Have you invited your little friend to our party tonight?" and when Gisbourne didn't answer his grin grew wider, "Tut tut Gisbourne, You really should take lessons in manners."

He turned his gaze on me again. "Pray child what is your name?"  
Child! I had no choice but to answer him. "Ruby." Then something clicked in my head and before I knew it, the words came tumbling out, "And I am no child!"

He just laughed at that, which frightened me even more. "Well, Lady Ruby, consider yourself invited."

As Gisbourne led me to what was to become my room for the night, we didn't talk. As we walked past the courtyard and passed through the cloisters, I jumped when I heard someone call my name. I turned, and so did Gisbourne, but the only person I could see was a woman, with curly brown hair, with her back to me. Gisbourne unlocked the door and ushered me inside. Then he was gone. I closed the door and lent against it, breathing heavily. My mind was on fire, telling me to run, but I could barely move. The frozen inferno of fear that was rising inside my chest was overwhelming me. I sank to the floor as my knees started to tremble. I curled up in a ball, trying to clear my head. Why was I so frightened? Where on earth was Robin? What did Gisbourne and the sheriff want?

Later on that evening, as it began to grow darker outside, Gisbourne returned. He didn't bother to knock, but walked straight in. I jumped as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He thrust a dress at me, and when I had taken it he sat down in a chair beside the window.

As the purple silk fell through my hands he looked out of the window, and then he stood and looked down at me. "The dress is for tonight. I'm still trying to get information concerning your brother's whereabouts, but after the party I should be fully informed."

He smiled what must have been his attempt at a kind smile, and I uttered a "Thank you" as he left the room.

After I had put the dress on, and fixed my hair, I left my room, making my way downstairs, towards the great hall.

When I entered, quite a few heads turned in my direction. I took a deep breath, and walked on, and the eyes followed me. I didn't know anyone here, apart from Gisbourne and the sheriff. Then I noticed a handsome young man looking at me from the other side of the room. When our eyes met he smiled. I began to move in his direction, but a hand grabbed my arm, and I flinched at the touch. Gisbourne pulled me into a corner.

Hours passed, and I was beginning to wonder if Gisbourne was really trying to extract information about Robin, and I stayed in the corner, drinking drink after drink. Then the young man I had noticed before slowly made his way across the room towards me and brought me another drink. We chatted of pleasantries for a while, and he seemed to be a good sort. I was just about to blurt out my whole situation and ask if he could help me, when my pride got the better of me. Since when did I need someone else's help?

I became tremendously board, and soon it became too much to bear. I took another goblet of wine from the table and headed outside. I walked until I reached a corridor that overlooked the courtyard, and sat on a bench and looked down on the courtyard through the casement. By now I was almost drunk, and I drained what was to be my last goblet of wine that night, in a matter of seconds.

There were footsteps behind me as Gisbourne walked towards me. I felt myself immediately become tense and uneasy.

Before he could speak, I decided that I would be in control of this discussion.

"I have played along with your little game, and I have gone to your stupid party, and I have done everything that has been asked of me. So, are you going to tell me where my brother is?" I stood up, and although I wobbled slightly in my drunken state I managed to keep reasonably steady. "I don't suppose it matters really though. I'm leaving right now whether you tell me of Robin's whereabouts or not."

I turned round and leant over the casement, looking out at the courtyard, trying to stop my hands from shaking. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to shake uncontrollably for no reason. This was fear.

Abruptly, he was behind me, and he grabbed my shoulders, turning me around so that I was facing him. I leant back as far as I could, without falling from the casement, but he just moved closer.

I wanted to scream, to cry out, but my words never escaped. My lips moved soundlessly as his hand wrapped itself around my throat. He came even closer, so that I was supporting some of his weight.

"I've known exactly where your brother is all along. He is an outlaw of the state, living in Sherwood Forest. And as for your leaving, I'm not entirely finished with you yet!" he snarled.

No thoughts crossed my mind, no words escaped my lips. I was incapable of moving or of trying to think of how to escape.

His hand slid to my waist, wrapping around my body tightly, and he moved even closer to me, his face coming towards mine as he tried to kiss me. I let out a squeal, and tried to push him off me, but his hand released my waist and made contact with my face. I feel back against the casement, my already addled brain, becoming even more confused, and it took all I had to keep my legs from collapsing. I put my hand to my mouth, and pulled it away again, and in the dim moonlight, I saw blood on the tips of my fingers.

Suddenly, a voice penetrated the atmosphere, so loudly that I jumped.

I looked towards Gisbourne, but he was staring at something else. I followed the direction of his eye line, and, there standing in the middle of the corridor, not three metres away from me, was a tall hooded figure.

Gisbourne slowly held his hands up in mock surrender, but then made a grab for me, hauling me to his side. The hooded figure produced a sword, and pointed it at Gisbourne.

"Let her go!" The voice was quieter this time, more intense. Suddenly, Gisbourne shoved me in the figure's direction, and as they grabbed me, holding me upright, I saw the smouldering emeralds, glaring at Gisbourne, full of hatred.


	9. Do You Trust Me?

Chapter 8 – do you trust me?

As I clung to him, Robin continued to glare at Gisbourne, and I felt the heat surging through him, right to the tips of his fingers. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pinning me to him, he began to take small steps backward, sword tip still pointed at Gisbourne.

There was complete silence, except for the sound of my heart racing, ringing in my ears. Robin's hand slipped from my waist and he pushed me behind him, readying himself for the fight.

"Give me one good reason," Robin snarled, "Come on Gisbourne; tell me why I shouldn't run you through right now?"

Gisbourne simply stared at him, and I turned as the sound of footsteps caught my attention. I watched as soldiers turned the corner at the end of the corridor and began to make their way towards us. I gasped as they drew their swords and advanced.

I turned back to Robin, who by now had noticed the soldiers. He quickly looked for a way out, and his facial expression told me that he had found one.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the wall. "Quick," he said, pointing to the casement, "Get up there!"

I climbed onto the bench, and then onto the casement, clinging to the wall. I watched as Robin hesitated, still standing on the floor, but when I moved slightly to my right, I saw that he was smiling. I knew that smile. He was in his element. "Robin!" I cried, as I realised that he was going to wait until the very last moment. He turned around and leapt unto the casement beside me, but as he leant over the edge and looked down at the courtyard below, I realised what he was planning.

He turned to look at me, and he must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he cupped my face in his hands and said, "Do you trust me, you have to trust me!"

Unable to speak, I nodded and before I knew what had happened, Robin had wrapped his arms around me and we were falling, and then we collided with the ground. He had entangled his legs with mine as we had fallen, so that our weight was evenly distributed, and we were able to stand, completely unscathed.

Then his hand was holding mine and we raced across the courtyard, and we ran towards the gates. We rolled under the portcullis as it was hastily closed, and emerged on the other side, in the centre of the deserted market place. He darted down a side street, dragging me behind him, and as the wind rushed past him, his hood fell down, revealing a head of messy brown hair, but I could not see how his face had changed because I was still running along behind him. As he pulled his hood up again, I wondered what all the secrecy was about, and I had the sudden temptation to ask what on earth was going on, but we were running too fast for me to get any words out. At length we reached the outskirts of the town, but we didn't stop. We kept running, heading down the Old North Road, towards Sherwood Forest. When we were under the cover of the trees he pulled his hood down and he slowed a little, but he wasn't tired; he wasn't even out of breath. As we headed further in, dusk crept upon us and soon I could hardly see in front of my face. Eventually he came to a stop, and looking up, I saw that the stars could no longer be seen through the branches of the trees.

I leant against a tree, clutching a stitch in my side, whilst he stared in the direction that we had come from, making sure that we hadn't been followed. When he seemed sure that we hadn't he turned and faced me. In that second, I rushed at him, nearly knocking him over, despite his obvious strength and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I felt his arms wrap around me in return and I had to hold back tears as I buried my head in his chest.

After a while he broke away, and before he could say anything, I started to interrogate him. "What on earth is going on, and what is Gisbourne doing in my house, and why are you . . ." My sentence trailed off as I took in his appearance, which, in the pale moonlight, was not easy. Suddenly there was whispering and footsteps all around us as the wind picked up and I jumped, remembering the stories about the old forest.

Then, out of nowhere, there were flaming torches floating in the air, and then there were hands holding them, and then bodies, and faces.

As I looked around me, I saw the faces of at least eight men, none of which I knew. Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground into a bear hug by Much, as the other men moved towards us, creating a circle around us. When Much had put me down a hand fell upon my shoulder, and I looked up to see Will standing beside me. As I turned to look at Robin again, I saw him exchanging words with some of the other men, and after a few seconds they turned their eyes upon me.

"I don't understand!" said a very tall man, with long hair, who held a staff in his hand.

"I'm not being funny," said another, with light brown hair, "But you never mentioned a sister. Personally I'm feeling a little left out here!"

"Never mind how you feel, Allan. We need to get back to camp. Introductions later!" cried Robin, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently pushing me in the direction that the men had come in.

Camp! Did he mean to say that he lived here in the forest? I followed the men in and out of the trees, and when we came to a slope, leading to what looked like an empty clearing, my bad balance reminded me of how drunk I was, but when I stumbled, Robin caught me from behind.

As we entered the camp, everything was in a state of organised chaos. There were makeshift beds all over the small clearing, with a large camp fire in the centre. There were different objects littered everywhere; pots and pans and bits of clothing. As I drew closer, I saw just how the layout of the camp must have been planned before hand. Everything was in the right place. I still have difficulty to this very day, in remembering very much after that. I remember sitting down, and being introduced to those around me who I did not know, and I was introduced to them and I can distinctly remember Robin's voice saying, "We can talk in the morning . . ." just before I fell asleep. On the whole, I was extremely drunk, more drunk than I had realised, and the night's events had made me weary, although I would not admit that to anyone.


	10. Dying Embers of Youth

Chapter 9 – dying embers of youth

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of food. I couldn't pin-point exactly what it was but I was so hungry that I didn't care. I ate in silence, sitting at a distance from the others. I spent all morning watching them, and what I saw all but broke my heart.

They laughed and joked and teased, just like a family. This was Robin's family. He had built it and I could see how happy he truly was. At first, I had thought that the sunlight was playing tricks on me, but the more I looked, the more I confirmed my own suspicions. The emeralds were still smouldering and I suspected that they had been all night. As I continued to watch them all, it dawned on me. Robin's eyes burned with the passion that fuelled his fight and the rebellion for far longer than one night; definitely since he had returned from the Holy Land, maybe even longer. Here he was in his element, with his little family, and I, sitting only a few metres away was excluded from it all.

Everything around me seemed to move so quickly, so that it was almost a blur, but I was still. What appeared to be hours had only been minutes? Then he sat beside me, talking. I can't remember what he said. I wasn't listening.

Later on, he made a split second decision, and persuaded the others to go to Nottingham with him.

"John, Much; you take the money parcels. Allan you take the food," he instructed as he fetched his bow.

"What about me?" enquired Will from his bed.

Not even bothering to look at him, Robin said "you're staying here. Ruby can't stay alone." Robin gave me a fleeting smile. "Behave yourself, and don't wander off!"

"I'm not a dog!" I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and led the others along the path, and soon they were out of sight. Only then did I breathe freely. The silent peacefulness of the forest allowed me to think freely for the first time in days. Will moved around the camp, tidying and moving things from place to place. After a while I realised that he was moving the same things over and over again, just for something to do. I felt a rush of gratitude towards him for his respect for my privacy, but soon he could no longer keep up the pretence.

"why did you come back if you didn't know about Robin?" 

I stared at him for a moment. "Well," I said slowly, trying to decide what to say, "A friend told me that he was back."

"A friend? Who are they?" I couldn't help it. I blushed scarlet. Will grinned at me and I smiled back. "Or, should I say, who is HE?"

I laughed as my cheeks burned even redder. "And I should tell you why exactly?"

Will looked straight into my eyes, trying to make me trust him. But what he didn't know was that I already did. I had known Will since I was a small child, and I could still remember the days when Robin and he would dash off on exciting adventures, and I would trail after them. Most of the time I would lose them because they could outrun me easily, but Will would always fall back until I caught up with him. Robin hated when I followed him. He pretended that it was because he wanted time alone with his friends, that I embarrassed him, but really; he knew how rough his friends could be and he didn't want me to get hurt. One day in particular always springs to mind. Robin, Much and Will were running around the outskirts of the forest, heading towards the river. I followed, but this time I stayed hidden because Robin had told me that there was going to be a fight with a gang from Nettlestone and that a battle was no place for a lady. I didn't consider myself a lady, so I followed.

I watched the three boys as they sat waiting on the river-bank for their opponents. After a while I realised that perhaps Robin had lied to scare me, and maybe there would be no fight at all. I trudged back through the forest, and after a while I reached the outskirts when a hand flew over my mouth and arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, pinning my arms to by body.

I struggled in vain to free my mouth to scream, certain that if I did Robin would hear me, but these boys were older and stronger.

"Guy!" The boy with his hand over my mouth shouted towards a companion nearby, who quickly made his way to where I stood. He looked me up and down and chuckled. "Locksley's little sister, eh?"

His friends laughed and then they started discussing what to do with me, but I was struggling too hard to listen. Suddenly they were moving towards the river, dragging me with them. When we reached the river bank they stopped, but the hand remained over my mouth. I felt the rise and fall of my heart as if someone was beating it like a drum. The boy called Guy was within my eyesight now. Despite my fear I took in his appearance. He was smartly dressed. He was a noble. I tried to struggle again and he lifted a heavy branch and swung it in my direction. My hair billowed as it flew past me, missing my nose by inches.

"If you try to run," said Guy, "or make any sound at all, I will hit you so hard you will be knocked to Lincoln."

I nodded, and the hand was removed from my mouth. I stared at Guy, with his black wavy hair and lightly tanned skin. He was the handsomest boy I had seen in all my life, except perhaps Robin. The way he spoke and held himself made me wonder why he thought that treating a woman in this way was acceptable. I may not have viewed myself as a lady, but he certainly should have done! I stayed still and silent while he talked with his companions, one eye on them and the other trained on me. Then it appeared they had made a decision, for they advanced towards me, and Guy brought the branch up like a sword, forcing me to retreat. "see that huge rock on the other side of the river?"

I knew immediately what he was going to make me do. I nodded sharply at him as he raised his eyebrows. "Cross the river and make your way down to it. I want you to climb onto it, and hold onto the branch above it and stay there." He smirked as he finished talking, and he almost seemed proud that he was in control.

I was desperate to refuse, but he still had the large branch in his hand, so I did has he told me to. Here the river was shallow, so not even my ankles got wet. When I reached the river bank I realised just how far away the rock was. As I reached it I saw just how far it jutted out into the river. I heard malicious laughter from behind me but I didn't turn, not wanting them to know that I was scared. I climbed gingerly onto the rock and looked down into the river, gasping when I realised that I couldn't see the river bed. The water here had to be five metres deep. I looked back towards Guy, but he waved the branch menacingly. I moved out onto the rock and precariously grabbed the branch above my head. Then to my horror the boys on the other side of the river sat down along the river bank, and watched as I clung onto the branch.

An hour passed. I began to wonder if this was all just a test to see how long I would last. But I knew I was wrong. My arms were dead, and I could feel my fingers slipping from the branch. Then, out of nowhere, rapids were crashing against the river bank and my lonely rock. Now I didn't care if they saw that I was frightened. I called out to them, cried for help but they just laughed. Guy brought the branch up again and waved it threateningly in my direction. I jumped, and the branch flew out of my grip. I stumbled on the rock and almost fell in, but I managed to grasp another branch, but this one was barely a twig. It would not hold for long. Hot tears tumbled down my face as the rapids grew whiter. Then Guy was whistling. It was a signal. I shouted again, but they could no longer hear me over the roaring of the water.

Out of the trees, a little upstream came Robin and his two friends. They appeared ready for a fight and I called to them trying to warn them, but they were oblivious to my shouts. My foot slipped again as I tried to concentrate on what was happening on the other side. I was now holding on just by my hands. My feet were dangling over the edge of the rock. I let out a little whimper and tried to pull myself up but I had no energy left.

Then, remarkably I heard him shouting my name over the rapids. "Ruby stay where you are I'm coming to get you!"

I desperately tried to hold onto the branch as I watched him try to find a path to me. Then the twig snapped. I screamed as I was plunged into the bitterly cold water. I heard laughter, and shouting as I tried to stay afloat, but it felt like something underneath the water had grabbed my ankles, and was pulling me down. I slipped under the surface, my arms flailing, kicking out at the invisible creature that was forcing me downwards.

The next thing I knew, air was flooding into my lungs and a pair of arms enveloped my waist. I put my arms around Robin's neck as he tried to fight the current and swim towards the riverbank. Then unseen hands pulled me across the ground and Will pulled my soaking hair out of my face as I coughed and spluttered on my hands and knees. Robin landed with a thud beside me, looking utterly exhausted. Will and Much dragged us to our feet and we stood facing Guy and his companions.

I glanced quickly at Robin, unsure of what to do, and I backed away from him. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him. His cheeks were swiftly turning purple and his hands were clenched into fists. He advanced towards Guy, and despite being shorter than the other male, Robin towered over them all. Guy turned and ran, with his friends following close behind. Robin gave a shout and made as if to give chase, but abruptly he about turned and collided with me, knocking what little wind I had recovered out of my chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me into his embrace. Will took of the coat he wore over his shirt and draped it around my shoulders as we walked home, and I watched Robin intently. It had just hit me. He was no longer a child.


	11. Old Friends

Chapter 10 – Old friends

"So come on, who is this friend?" said Will coyly. "What's his name?"

"His name is . . ." I hesitated, wondering if I could trust Will not to say anything. I decided that I could confide in him. " . . Philip."

"Is he English?"

"Yes. Why?" it had crossed my mind that Will might decide that it was in my best interests to inform Robin of my 'friend', but I wasn't going to give him too much to go on.

"I'm curious that's all." I watched him as he tried to think of anyone that it could be. I knew that he would never find out. "Hmmm . . ." He scratched his chin and then looked up at me, a smile upon his face.

Oh dear!

I turned an even deeper shade of red and turned away. I felt his eyes on the back of my head but I didn't turn round. How could he guess that easily? I supposed that I could deny it, and say that he had the wrong person.

"Your friend, who you obviously met in France, just so happens to have vital information about members of the king's guard out in the Holy Land, and is able to pass it onto you, and it's just a coincidence that his name is Philip." He raised his eyebrows at me as I turned to look at him again.

There was a shout from the forest path as the others returned from Nottingham. "Please . . ." I whispered to Will, my face turning from red to white in a split second.

He looked at me sternly before nodding his head and whispering, "You owe me!"

I sighed with relief as the others marched back into camp. Robin beamed at me, and I wondered what his game was, but seconds later I knew.

Someone flew at me, wrapping their arms tightly around me and my face was buried in a mane of brown curly hair. "I bumped into Marion when we were leaving Nottingham. I thought you two might like a little reunion." said Robin.

Marion and I talked for hours, off in a secluded part of the forest. I relished in her company after so long apart. I really wanted to tell her about Philip, but somehow her care for my wellbeing would bring her to tell Robin, and I wasn't anywhere near ready to explain my feelings to my older brother. I told her all about France and my family over there, leaving out any details that might involve Philip, and the day that we met. Soon Much joined us and we began talking about how things had been before I had left. They both found it extraordinary that news of Robin Hood had travelled as far as France, but I managed to make it sound convincing. At dinner I sat between Allan and john and learnt all about them, but I told them very little. In fact, I hadn't really told anyone a lot, not even Will. I had so much information waiting to spill out that I found it quite hard to speak so freely to them all.

As everyone sat around the fire after dinner, finishing their drinks and talking quietly and drowsily, I looked up from my almost empty goblet, remembering the night before. I was trying to pin-point what I had been doing in that exact moment last night, but I found that the wine seemed to have blurred my memories. I looked around sharply and found that John and Much had fallen asleep, and the others were beginning to tire. I looked at each of them in turn. Allan, Will, Marian and Robin. I had not spoken to Robin properly at all. It had only just dawned on me. I looked at him again, hoping to catch his eye and after a few moments I thought perhaps he was avoiding my gaze. I noticed Will sitting up straight out of the corner of my eye.

"Robin," he said standing up, "Allan and I should walk Marion home now. It's getting late."

Robin nodded in agreement and stood up himself, pulling Marion to one side to say goodnight.

Will gave me a smile and a wink, which all but gave his plan away and he followed Allan and Marian into the depths of the forest. I watched Robin as he tried to tidy up a bit, and then I thought that the way I was sitting, leaning on the tree behind me might have made him think I was sleeping. I pulled myself up from the ground and made my way over to him.

"I was about to throw a blanket over you," he said when he saw me.

He sat down on an old chair and patted the vacant space beside him. I took a seat and unexpectedly found his arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me towards him.

"Robin we need to talk," Isaid lightly.

He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

"About us. About me staying here." I knew that deep down inside I wanted to flee back to France again, to Philip, but I decided that I needed to get to know my brother and my friends again.

"Staying? Ruby, I thought you would want to go back to France now that you know what state this country is in. It's a shambles." He looked at me, his eyes heavy with emotion, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"I want to help," I pleaded.

"Help? Look what happened last night! What if that happens again? In fact, knowing Gisbourne, it will happen again; and you want me to risk the lives of my gang to rescue you? If you stayed then you would be more of a hindrance than a help. No. As soon as I can find you safe passage, you are going straight back to France! I'll take you there myself if I have to."

Tears welled up in my eyes as his words stung me. Not a care for my safety, only for his new family. I knew I was being selfish but I didn't care. I stood up and walked away from him, and he didn't say a word. I wanted to talk about so many things with him. I had so many questions to ask, but right now all I could think of was how I had been left in France to ponder my own fate.

I turned back to face him, and found him staring at me. "Six years!" I hissed. "Six years apart. Away from home, alone." I stared at him, trying to think of a good argument. "There's nothing in France for me," I lied.

He looked down at the ground, so that he didn't have to meet my eyes and said, "You have a family in France that has sheltered and fed you for six years, and are still willing to do so, so think that you should be a little more grateful for their hospitality." He stood up and moved away towards his bed. "tomorrow I will sort out passage for you on a ship, and you will be back in France before you know it!" he turned completely away from me at that point, signalling an end to the conversation.

When I woke the next morning, I found myself staring at the leafy canopy above me. The sun was already high in the sky, and it shafted through every open space, casting a warm glow on the east side of the camp. Surprisingly, I could smell cooking, and it seemed that the fire had been burning for hours. I stayed where I was, my eyes closed and my body still. I thought perhaps I could determine whether time would move on or not from those few seconds. As all of my senses awoke from slumber, gradually I realised that there was a whispered argument going on a few metres away, but whoever it was had forgotten to whisper now.

A quiet unidentifiable whisper said, "This has nothing to do with you. You have no say in this matter at all. You are not responsible for her." That had to mean it was Robin. "she can't stay here. It's too risky for all of us. Gisbourne knows that she's returned, and if I don't get her out of the country soon, he will seek her out. You know how dangerous he is, Will!"

The person who had forgotten to keep his argument to a whisper now appeared to be Will, because he almost shouted "She's your sister for goodness sake!" I rolled over slightly so that I could see the argument from a better angle, but only opened my eyes a fraction. "Robin, if you send her back to France she will be completely unprotected out there. I know that she has a family that she stays with out there, but I've heard that things are changing in France."

"How do you mean?" asked Robin incredulously.

Will hesitated for a few seconds before replying. "Well actually Ruby told me yesterday that a revolution is at hand. French nobles are arriving on our shores every day now, wanting to escape. I understand why you would not wish your sister to stay here, but right now this is the safest place for her."

I inhaled deeply, shocked at Will's lies. He had concocted a whole world of untruths just so that I could stay a little longer. I smiled to myself. I had just found an ally.

Robin still seemed to be undecided, although Will's words had affected his judgement. he lapsed into silence as a grave thoughtful look grew on his face. Eventually he sighed and appeared to come to a decision.

"If what you say is true about France, then I cannot send her back there. I do not, however, believe that Sherwood is the safest place for her."

I had now come to the conclusion that he really didn't want me here. I had thought that he would perhaps have forgiven me, and put the past behind him by now, but he seemed determined to dwell on it. I wanted to stay in Sherwood, but if I was not wanted, then I couldn't imagine that it would be a very enjoyable existence.

I thought I could hear Will's brain ticking over, trying t o think up another argument, but he didn't need to, because Robin spoke again.

"You know what, you're right. She should stay here. It's not safe, but she will be protected." He hesitated as a pensive expression wandered across his face. "My father would kill me if I sent her back. I can imagine him in my head, you know? Telling me what to do; saying how disappointed he would be in me if I sent her away. I don't think I could live with it. She stays.


	12. The Changing of the Mind

Chapter 11 – The changing of the mind

In all of the excitement and confusion I had forgotten about my promise to Philip. It was only as my stay reached three weeks that I realised that he would soon come looking for me. I hurriedly wrote him a letter, explaining that I had found Robin, and I told him not to worry about me. I supposed that Philip expected me to return to France, so I told him that the length of my stay was indefinite. I knew that he understood that I needed to spend time with Robin, but as I wrote, my whole outlook on life changed.

Until that point I had always envisaged myself returning to Philip and France eventually, but taking each aspect of my life into consideration, I realised that I would never be able to return to Philip. My brother was one of the most wanted outlaws in the country, and I had certainly hindered my reputation by consorting with him. I knew it was foolish to think of marrying Philip when he had never mentioned it himself, but now I would not have that privilege. I would taint his name, and his honour. I had no choice but to force him to forget me. It soon became laughable to me that I had ever thought it possible that we could be happy together. He was so much better off without me. My only option was to stay where I was. I hoped that one day Philip would understand that I removed myself from his life because I loved him. I did love him, but I had never told him. Perhaps it was better that way.

I needed to get my letter to France, but it would be risky. I decided that I would ask Will to help me. I thought he was my safest bet, considering he knew of Philip. It turned out that he was only too happy to help me, and took my letter into Nottingham to find someone to deliver it. I had balked at the idea of a complete Stanger having my letter in their possession, but when he returned he told me that Marian's cousin was headed to France in a few days, and could be trusted with my charge.

One thing that I noticed about living in the forest is that you had a lot of time to think, and sometimes too much. I presented a facade for my friends, to hide what I was really going through. My mind was in turmoil, and I couldn't stop thinking about Philip. I knew how I truly felt about him now. I really did love him. I had never really understood how heartbreak felt but now I thought that perhaps what I was feeling was close. I had heard people say that heartbreak was an actual pain, but I had never thought that emotions could injure you so.

Oh how wrong I had been. I felt it as soon as I heard that the letter was successfully on its way to France. My heart – my actual heart – throbbed. At night, when all was quiet and I was left alone to my thoughts it ached so much that I could barely breathe, but when I was busy, helping the others, and smiling and laughing and when Philip wasn't in the foremost of my thoughts; it was still there. It was a dull throbbing which never ceased.

Now I thought I understood what my French friends had spoken of. In fact, I thought perhaps I was feeling more than they ever had done. Was this how Marian and Robin felt about each other? Over the course of my stay, I would come ever so close to divulging my secret to Marion several times simply because I thought that she may be able to relate to what I was feeling; but I always stopped myself before it was too late.

Robin didn't ask much about my life in France. It seemed that he wanted to know as little of it as possible. This didn't shock me, but confirmed my fears. Although Robin accepted me and was civil towards me, I felt now more than ever, that he wished he did not know me. Sometimes I would sense his eyes on me, and when I would steal a glance in his direction I would see that same expression. At first I had imagined it to be sheer loathing, but as the months passed, I realised that it was completely unreadable.

Looking back on those months now, I do not know how I managed to cope. Although there were good times to be had, and I greatly enjoyed being able to help people, I was a mess inside. I let everyone think the opposite of course. I was not going to let anyone think that I was weak, so I kept up the pretence. All the while I was in some kind of stupor, wishing that things could be different.


	13. A Year Without Rain

Chapter 12 – A year without rain

To me it seemed like ten, but it had only been a year since I had left France in search of Robin. To the others it felt like just a few days. With all of the stealing and helping that went on they never stopped to look around at how the world was changing. I suppose that's why no one noticed that I was unhappy. I was glad, for I did not think that I would be able to explain my feelings, and I thought that I had proved myself to Robin. I had not been the damsel in distress that he was expecting. I learnt to cope with my new life as best I could, and Robin hadn't once mentioned about me leaving for France.

I felt as if everyone around me was moving at a speed a thousand times my own, and I was the straggler. Really, I just wanted to curl up in a ball, and never leave camp again. I didn't want people to see me, and I didn't want to see them. I had become so afraid of everything on the outside that I no longer wished to be a part of it, although I knew that I definitely wasn't on the inside. I still didn't feel like part of the gang. They had welcomed me and accepted me, but I felt that my keeping of secrets alone was enough to ensure that I could never truly feel like I belonged here.

After a while I noticed that Robin was becoming edgy. He tended to fidget a lot, and often had sleepless nights. I couldn't tell what was bothering him, but I did notice that the others saw something unusual about his behaviour. When quizzed about it he would say that he couldn't tell us. I was extremely suspicious of him, and it didn't help my current mental state. I was starting to realise that I trusted no one, not even myself.

After two weeks stuck in camp on Robin's instructions, everyone was pleased when he said that they could take a trip into Nottingham. As they emerged out of the trees, they noticed that in those two weeks spring had given way to summer. As they trekked through the golden fields of wheat and barley, I saw something special. Everything looked so beautiful basking in the brilliant sunlight. I was overcome with the strange feeling of home and belonging as we stopped to look out over Locksley for a few minutes before continuing on our journey. On the walk into Nottingham I stayed quiet, pondering my new feelings. I was so preoccupied with the first real feelings of content that I had felt since I had returned that my fears and insecurities couldn't break through.

I paid little attention to Robin's instructions as we reached the point where we were to split up into groups. I was watching three children as they played with wooden swords and shields. I smiled to myself as the little girl overpowered the older boy easily and took his sword from his hands, and ran down an alleyway. The boy stood and thought for a moment and then ran swiftly past me; having figured out a short cut.

"Right. The usual. When you're finished get out." Robin nodded to the others and they all moved off, leaving me alone. It suddenly struck me that I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing, but then I remembered that usually the person who was left alone stayed on the outskirts of the town and posed as a lookout. I sighed with relief, thankful that I didn't have anything important to do. I wanted a good vantage point, where I could see lots without having to move very often. I found it almost without thinking. I climbed up onto the roof of a house, which jutted out into the street and sat at the very top. This had been our old meeting place. When Robin and I had come into Nottingham years ago we would always meet here if we were separated.

I watched the town go about its business, and once or twice caught a glimpse of the others. I saw Marian at the end of the street and waved to her but she only gave a weak smile in return. I knew why though. She didn't want to draw attention to me. Soon I began to feel the affect of the sun's rays on my body so I clambered down from the rooftop and tried to find some shade.

The coolness of the alleyway was refreshing and calming. I pulled my hood down completely and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was just thinking of retreating out into the sun again when shouts from the other end of the ally grabbed my attention. I rushed to the opening and peered around the corner. I was right. It was John and Will. They were running at break-neck speed through the street and as I stepped out to follow them Will pushed me back a few steps and carried on running. He turned as he ran and shouted "HOOD!" I realised too late that I had emerged onto an open street with my hood down, and my cloak barely fastened around me. My weapons and clothing were there for all to see. As I pulled my hood back up and dragged the cloak back onto my shoulders strong arms grabbed at me from behind. I swung around and kicked hard, making contact with a leg and I made a break for it. I pelted up the street and came out into the market place.

I panicked as I realised I was headed deeper into the town. I didn't know who my pursuer was but I was sure they would be upon me in seconds. I had no choice but to duck under one of the stalls and fight my way through the crowds in the market. I noticed a street that would take me towards the gates, but I would have to make my way right around the market to get there. I kept my head down and moved quickly, trying not to draw to much attention to myself. When I thought that I had reached me edge of the market I looked up. What I found in front of me made my blood run cold. I had gone too far around the market and come out at the wrong place. I was now stood facing the gates to the castle.

Before I had time to make a decision a hand grabbed me from behind. I screamed but it was stifled by another hand which flew over my mouth. I knew who it was before he even spoke. He pulled my hood down and nuzzled my ear. He appeared to be sniffing my hair. My breath caught in my throat. "I need not have chased you. You found your way here all by yourself." He whispered it, and I could feel his words tickling my ear. He made my skin crawl. He shoved me in the small of my back, and my thoughts of trying to run were halted by the dagger that he gripped in his hands. He dragged me past the courtyard and through the corridors until we reached the great hall. The room was large, but I felt like we had walked the length of it three times when I was thrown unceremoniously into a seat. Pain seared through my chest as the chair I was sitting in was pushed roughly from behind. The table crashed into my diaphragm, knocking the air out of my chest.

As I recovered Gisbourne made his way to the other side of the table and sat opposite me. He smirked at me for a few seconds, and I forced myself to look into the stone –like grey eyes. He seemed to be pleased with himself, but he looked as if he was still thinking deeply. Then he poured himself a goblet of wine, and offered me one. I shook my head vigorously and he chuckled.

"The last time you were my guest you didn't decline my hospitality. In fact, you must have drunk at least a gallon of my wine," he simpered.

Every facial expression, every slight movement he made terrified me. Something about him was so threatening to me that I was too scared to move. I felt my stomach lurch and I forced the bile back. I was not going to let him see my weakness. I kept eye contact with him, hoping that he would sense my determination. Then he tore his gaze away from me and stood and walked the length of the room. It occurred to me just then that if Robin didn't know that I was in trouble, then I would actually be in serious trouble.

"What do you want with me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He sighed and returned to his seat. A greedy smirk danced across his face for a split second before he leaned towards me and whispered, "Well I would have thought that was obvious. I want to watch your brother hang from the gallows with his little friends. I also want a wife. So, I have come up with a way for you to fulfil both obligations." I could see the malicious glint in his eye as he leaned ever closer to me. "Your brother and his friends will all hang eventually. They cannot escape capture forever, and when they do hang you will be one of them. Unless . . . "He stopped abruptly to let his full meaning sink in and then carried on after a few seconds. "If you give me your hand in marriage I can save you. You would be pardoned entirely."

Despite my apprehension I snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "You want to rescue me?" I questioned, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a rescue," he drawled. "Your soul is beyond rescuing. I think we both know that." He smiled at his little joke and I shifted in my chair.

"So," I said. "I marry you and all of my sins are forgotten. I get all that. What I don't understand is why you want to help me."

The greedy smirk was back, but this time it stayed. "I want you as my wife," he stated simply.

Suddenly all of his intentions were crystal clear in my mind and I leaned as far back in my chair as I could go. "No," I whispered, then more defiantly, "NO!"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

He stood now, his frame towering over me and I cowered in my chair. In his shock and confusion my fear reached the surface and overflowed. "I . . . I. . . "I began, but couldn't get the words out. "I . . . you may think me shallow and callous and I admit I was a little, but I have greatly changed in all these years. I now understand the ways of the world better than even perhaps you, and I would not betray my own soul in marrying you."

I stood and walked away, and to my surprise he didn't follow. As I reached the door he called to me. "I'll give you a day or two to think about it shall I?"


	14. Blood and Tears

Chapter 14 – Blood and Tears

With the beginning of spring came the April showers and the floods. The camp was set on a slope, and the nearby river had overflowed, leaving us virtually stranded. It was almost like the camp was a fort and a new moat had just washed its way in. It was driving me to distraction being stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do, so I took the first opportunity I could get when the rain subsided to visit Marian. She seemed to be the only person who I could talk freely and openly with.

Sitting on the lawn, with Marion's house gracing the back-drop in the distance, I was struggling to keep it all inside. All that Marian talked of was Robin, and instead of listening, I had now begun to think of Philip. As I dragged myself out if my thoughts I turned towards Marian and caught her staring at me. She smiled knowingly and I looked away again.

"Who is he?" she queried.

"What?" I tried to act as inconspicuous as possible, but I knew that she would probably see through my attempts. I sighed and considered giving in. What harm was there in telling Marian. I loved her as a sister. Surely that gave her the right to know? But then, surely that gave Robin the same right to know? No. Robin was different. Marian was my friend.

"Alright," I sighed again, "If I tell you, then you must promise never to speak of it to anyone else again!" I watched Marian closely as she nodded her promise without hesitation. "When I was living in France, I met the King's son, Philip o-"

"Cognac!" Marion Finished for me. She now sat up straight, with her hand covering her mouth to hide her shock, but there was that glint in her eye, that sparkle of intrigue which can only be associated with the occasion of a young woman receiving exciting news.

When I left Marian's house it felt like I had lost half of my body weight. My shoulders felt so light, and I was relieved to finally have someone to talk to who understood somewhat. As I walked back I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I thought about Philip. I couldn't understand how I had lived all of these months without him in my life. Then I became conscious of the fact that I had not really been living. Although I had found some sort of happiness with the gang, it had lost that exhilaration. I never actually felt empowered or strong any more. Nothing felt real to me.

I was so deeply rooted in my thoughts that I had not noticed that the rain had stopped completely and the sun had made an appearance. I also had not noticed that I was being followed. I stopped to fix my shoe, lifting my foot onto a boulder to examine the blister on the back of my ankle when gruff hands grabbed my hands from behind and I was shoved roughly against a tree.

Gisbourne's hands held my shoulders tightly, preventing me from moving away from the tree. He smiled at me as if he knew something that I did not and I shock with fear. All that I could think of was his hands on my shoulders. I could almost feel the evil surging through his finger tips and even though I knew I had to get away from him I found that I couldn't move.

"Your time is up. Yes or no?" He whispered.

"What?" I whimpered.

At that he laughed maliciously. I knew exactly what he meant after a few seconds, but I didn't know what to say or do now. He had me cornered. He sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes, as if implying that it was my fault. Then I screamed. I screamed louder than I ever had in my life. I knew that the camp was miles away, but there was a road nearby. Someone had to hear me, they just had to. My scream had taken him by surprise so I took advantage of his distracted state and kneed him in the groin and ran. In seconds he grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him. For almost a minute we stood there in silence, barely inches from each other, breathing deeply. I forced myself to look into the cold grey eyes even though they were tearing apart my emotions.

'Help'. The thought flew through my mind as the sound of horses travelling along the road met our ears. I opened my mouth to scream again but the sound never came out. His fist collided with my nose and I was sent reeling backwards. I landed on my back and after a few seconds I rolled over and raised myself onto my hands and knees, waiting for the next attack but it never came. I raised my head a little and lifted my hands from the ground. As straightened myself up, the sight that met my eyes made me fall back down onto my knees.

I knew it was him. I had never seen him before in my life, but somehow I knew it was him. I saw the coat of arms on his tunic, and the gold crown that sat atop his helmet. From my level I saw his feet land on the ground as he dismounted his horse and slowly made his way towards where I was. It was only then that I realised Gisbourne was beside me in exactly the same position. He stopped a foot from us and my heart raced. My little scrap in the forest with Gisbourne could potentially be the death of me.

Then he spoke, and it was exactly as I had imagined his voice to sound. It was rich, full of rich French wine and warm cosy fires. It took me a few seconds to register that he was talking to Gisbourne. "Your name, My Lord?" Upon reflection, his words were cold and unfeeling but at the time I wasn't paying much attention.

I smiled to myself as I heard Gisbourne's strong bark, "Guy of Gisbourne, your Highness." Even though Gisbourne sounded confident and every bit the baron, I sensed a little fear. I suspected that this was the first time he had ever seen the King of England as well.

"And yours, child?" He spoke again but this time, he was talking to me. At first I was confused. What answer should I give? Then I realised he was waiting for my answer.

"Ruby," I stuttered.

"Just Ruby?" He questioned and I marvelled at it. It sounded as though he was implying that he knew me, but I had never met the king before.

"F-formerly Lady Ruby of Locksley, My Lord." I had said the words before I even knew that my lips had parted. I don't know what made me say it, but at the time I thought that perhaps that was the answer that he was looking for.

"Ah," he said lightly as his gloved and rested under my chin and he gently pulled me to my feet. I met his brown eyes as the sun disappeared behind a cloud. "I would know those features anywhere!" he cried. "Tell me, where might I find your dear brother?" I needed to stop and think all of this through but I didn't get the chance.

At that moment, Gisbourne blurted out "They are outlaws My Lord, all of them!"

The king's eyes switched to Gisbourne who was still kneeling on the ground. "Stand!" He barked, and I could hear the authority in his tone. Gisbourne aimlessly got to his feet and stood before the king. Despite being slightly taller than the king, he still cowered under his gaze. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Gisbourne shot me a glance of pure hatred. The king shifted so that I was in his line of vision and watched as I backed away slightly. The look that Gisbourne had sent my way had replaced my wonder and splendour that had come from seeing the king with fear.

The king glanced at me quickly before looking back to Gisbourne. "You would dare raise your hand to a Lady?" How much of our fight had he witnessed? I raised my hand to my nose, finally letting the pain of the punch register in my mind. I was startled when I pulled my hand away and found blood on my finger-tips. Blood was gushing from my nose. Then I was drawn back to the argument that ensued between the king and Gisbourne.

"Do your responsibilities mean nothing to you? Have you been taught nothing? As you are in a position of authority, you have the responsibility to earn the respect of the people that you govern, but instead I find you mistreating my subjects, and flouting your responsibilities!" The king looked as if he were a caged lion, about to break through the iron bars holding him captive.

"My lord-" Gisbourne began, but he was interrupted by the loud bellowing of my name through the trees.

"RUBY!"

"RUBY WHERE ARE YOU?"

The gang were ambling through the trees in search of me. They had heard my screams for help after all. Robin was the first to dart into the clearing, and he stopped dead as he laid eyes upon his king. The others soon caught up with him and mimicked his actions as they realised what was happening. The king shook his head, and chuckling to himself said, "Get up boy. You no longer bow to me. You deserve to have me bow to you."

Robin looked up at his old friend and smiled. "No, My Lord; I would never have it that way."

Robin stood and motioned for the others to do so. The king then moved forward and embraced Robin and the two men laughed heartily, but I turned my attention to Gisbourne, who took the opportunity of the distracted attentions to growl at me. The noise averted Robin and he immediately caught sight of me, cowering at the edge of the clearing.

He was cupping my face gingerly in his hands within seconds, staring at my bloody nose. Gisbourne snarled again, and only then did Robin notice him. He glanced at him, and then turned back to me, as his blood boiled.

"Did he do this to you?" Robin had tried to sound calm and reassuring, but I knew he was seconds away from tearing Gisbourne apart. There was nothing else I could do, so I nodded my head slowly. Before I could bring my head back up a second time, Robin had launched himself at Gisbourne, but Will had thrown himself between the two men. Gisbourne was off, running through the trees and was soon out of sight. Robin struggled against Will's hold, but Allan moved and took his other arm, rendering him helpless.

"Robin, he's not worth it!" Cried Will.

Robin seemed to contemplate Will's remark for a few seconds, and I relaxed a little. Then suddenly Robin was shaking Will and Allan off, and he roared at the top of his voice, "I WILL KILL YOU GISBOURNE!" I moved slowly around the edge of the clearing, so that I could see his face, and swiftly I was cowering behind a tree, tears cascading down my cheeks. The look on his face, the glare in his eyes. . . I felt myself shaking as I listened to Will and Allan trying to calm him down.

"Your friend is right. Men like Gisbourne are not worth the trouble of a man as noble hearted as you!" It was the king who had spoken. I turned around, keeping to my hiding place, so that I was able to see the clearing. The king was now stood in front of Robin, a hand placed gently on his shoulder.

All of a sudden Robin was shouting again. "Then what is? What trouble is this noble heart worth?" His sarcastic tone ricocheted through the trees.

I watched as Richard nodded towards me. Robin turned abruptly, and his features immediately softened. He walked briskly towards me, and went to grab my hand, but I pulled away. He sighed lightly and took a step back.

"Ruby? Give me your hand? Oh, Ruby just look at me please?" he pleaded.

Slowly, I trained my gaze on his face, and he smiled gently. "I would NEVER hurt you, do you understand me?" He looked like he was about to cry as he uttered his solemn promise. I crashed into him, staining his shirt with blood and tears.


	15. most definitely introduced as friends!

Chapter 14- I believe we may be introduced as friends.

Over the next few days i became a recluse. I couldn't face leaving camp. I was too frightened. I didn't tell Robin, but i think he had guessed that my little encounter with Gisbourne had shaken me up. If i wandered away a bit, he would watch me, but he and everyone else kept their distance. I suspected that he had told them to give me space. I think that he was waiting for me to come and talk to him, but i didn't want to, and even if i did; Robin would have been the last person i would have gone to. After a week, Marian came to the forest in search of me. she had grown worried at the discontiuation of my frequent visits to her home. I was suprised that one of Robin's midnight wanders hadn't taken him to her, but it appeared he had stayed away also. If she didn't know about the goings on with Gisbourne when she arrived, then Robin must have informed her, because when she saw me she rushed towards me and gently enveloped me in her arms and held me. for the first time in my life i resented her touch. Ii wanted to pull away fropm her and walk off. I was sick and tired of the sympathy. I wanted to be on my own so much, so that I could let my mind wander to Phillip. It enoyed me somewhat, to see the hope that the others held in their hearts ddespite everything. they could be dead within a week, but they were all still smiling.

I was starting to realise that the way i felt was my own fault. I had the choice given to me to return to Philip and I didn't. I had doomed myself to this life. Marian's visit meant quite a few displays of affection on hers and Robin's part, and that was something that I couldn't handle right now, so when Marian shifted slightly in her seat i pulled away, smiling slightly at her so as not to cause offence. I wandered off between the trees in search of a place to reflect.

On my wander i thought about the king. I couldnt help but wonder what he would have said if he had known of my involvement with his son, but i could just imagine the look of disgust on his face. He and his men had fled after the incident with Gisbourne. It was inevitable that hte sherrif would send men to assinate him when Gisbourne told him of his whereabouts. The gang kept watch over the road for a while, and sure enough, a few hours later Gisbourne was back astride his horse. Robin was ready to attack him, but John managed to drag him into the undergrowth just before the odd shuffling noises where noticed by Gisbourne. I hadn't told anyone about Gisbourne's little proposal. The truth was that it scared me. i didn't even want to think about him out there somewhere, already planning our wedding day, let alone having to admit it to others.

As the weeks passed, i expected something to change. I thought that i would recover somewhat, but six weeks down the line i still felt the same. I wanted to tell someone how i felt so badly, but i was scared that i would be judged. These thoughts were carried with me everywhere, and I couldn't seem to shake them, but then, one little snippet of news knocked Gisbourne out of my head completely. On a Sunday morning, when we expected everyone to be attending church, a small group of nights found their way onto the north road. Even from the undergrowth at the side of the road we could tell that they were crusaders. Robin immediately decided that he would not steal from these men, and presented himself to them.

"Good day to you My Lords!" Robin bellowed. "I believe we may be introduced as friends!"

As i moved out onto the road with the others, i investigated the men. There was no mistaking them for anything but crusaders. Just as the thought popped into my head that they might have come to sherwood on purpose, one of them spoke.

"If you are Robin of Locksley," said the fair haired gentleman at the front, "Then we will most definetly be introduced as friends. First though, you will understand, I must confirm your identity."

The others watched on as Robin marched towards the men, still astride their horses, and rolled up his sleve to show a long scar running the length of his fore-arm. I crained my neck to see what was happening around Will's head, as the fair headed knight pulled what looked like a seal from his pocket. Robin nodded lightly, and the man dismounted curtly with a smile on his face.

"Tis a shame, Robin of Locksley, that we have not met before. In these turbulant times, when a knight must carry the king's seal on his person just to ensure another man's belief in him. Edmund De Lacy of Shropshire, at your service." The fair headed man held out his hand to Robin, who shook it heartily, a hungry grin spreading accross his face. "I have news, my friend," said Edmund, "that should please you, but let us not talk of it here. I understand ytou have a glorious camp hidden within this dense forest.

As we all marched back into camp, the atmosphere was intense. Everyone was unsure as to what the news could be, but as i looked around at the faces, none was more anxious than Robin's. I suddenly realised that my palms were sweaty and i tried to rub them inconspicously against my tunic. I inhaled sharply as i thought of the news. Was Philip being called upon to fight in the holy land. I knew that it had been forbidden in the past, but times can change. The men would think this glorious news, that a son was going to fight alonside his father for the first time, but for me, it would be horrific. I couldn't bear the thought of him being out there. Not after everythign that i had heard. I rubbed my palms against my tunic again, but this time it did not go unoitced. I saw Robin glance my way. His gaze lingered on me for just a few seconds longer than it should have, and then he turned back to Edmund.

Robin curtly introduced Edmund to us all, and we could all tell that the anticipation of the news was killing him. Edmund looked around us all, seeing the apprehensive expressions and then he chuckled. "There is no need to be so worried. The news i bring is good. The king is in hiding somewhere in the contry. I cannot tell you where, because i do not know myself, but what i do know, is that he is on his way here." As Edmund finished all eyes switched to Robin. A conversation stirred.

I stayed silent, trying to control my breathing. It was silly for me to think that i would hear news of Philip, whether good or bad. He was still in France. I realised that i was begining to have an air of self importance about me. why should news of Philip come here? I was nothing to him now. I was sure of it.

Weeks passed, and there was no sign of the king. We had all begun to think that he had had secound thoughts about his visit, or something else had happpened which had been the means of his delayed arrival. My fears slowly subsided a little, and i found myself wanting to be alone and away from camp even more. Why on earth would gisbourne even attempt to find me when he knew that i was under Robin's complete protection now? At least, i hoped that he thought that; and that it would be enough to keep him away.

On one of my lonely wanders from camp i managed to fiind the river that Robin and i had played near as children. The very one that i had nearly drowned in as a child, as a part of one of Gisbourne's little games. I didn't understand why, but i found myself drawn to it. it was like i could see all of my flaws from here. That day, when gisbourne had watched as i almost drowned; that day had been the begining of Robin's life as a man. He had realised that he could no longer adopt that care free attitude when away from the pomp and ceremony of our home. He would always have to be on his gaurd. That was partly my fault. I always wondered if things could have been different. If i hadn't been so willing to follow, or so easily intimidated. So i kept coming back. I guess, thats how he found me.

I was sitting on the river bank, watching the sun dissapear behind a cloud. I know now that i should have been more alert, but as it was; i did not realise he was there until he was sitting right beside me. I gasped and tried to move away, but his hand was already coiled around my wrist. He pulled it, so that i yelped in pain.

"I'm still waiting for my answer you know. I don't understand you. I can save you from it all. But you will still refuse me. i understand that there is bad blood, but even you must see the advantages. I am a Gisbourne. I can give you whatever your heart desires. " I laughed at that last statement. If only he really knew what i wanted.

For a moment he sat there in silence and for a split second i thought that perhaps i could walk away from this meeting unscathed. As i looked him up and down his shoulders slumped and he seemed defeated. Then, swiftly he grabbed a tuft of my hair and dragged me along the river bank. I thrashed my arms and legs, screaming in pain but he didn't stop. I had been thrown into the river, and had sunk half way to the river bed before i realised what had happened. I surfaced for air and felt his hand pushing down on top of my head. It was like a dead weight. I fought against his grip on my hair as he plunged me in and out of the freezing cold water, but i couldn't break free.

My vision started to blur as his grip loosened a little. Despite my confussion and distress something clicked in my head and rage took over. From nowhere i found the strength to fight back. I pushed myself to the surface, and felt his hand fall upon the top of my head again to push me under but i grabbed his wrist and pushed him away with all the strenth that i had. He fell back onto the river bank and i swam to the other side to get away from him. I hauled myself up onto the riverbank, coughing and spluttering as i went. I turned myself over, so that i was lying on my back looking up at the sky above. I raised my head a little, so that i had gisbourne within eyesight. He was sitting on the bank opposite, and it seemed to me that he was not in any mood to attempt crossing the river to get to me. i lay my head back down on the rock and stared up at the sky, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. I concidered getting up and trying to run, but another thought charged through my head, knocking all others out of it's path. The rock. i sat myself up and looked down at the rook that i had been so grateful to clamber onto only moments before. The rock! more than ten years ago I had stood on the very same bank of the river, on the very same rock. of course, the situation had been slightly different then. I looked back up at gisbourne and as i studied his fetures he seemed decidedly pleased with my realisation. He tore his eyes from mine and stood and walked away. He didn't look back once.

Now I understood. It was a warning. He wanted me to remember the power that he still had over me. I did remember, and perhaps a little too well for my liking. For the moment though, there was nought i could do. My mind seemed void of any concious thoughts; fear or othernwise. I felt numb.


	16. Right to Happiness

Chapter 16 – Right to Happiness

I stopped at the top of the hill, leading down onto the road to York as i realised that my appearance would certainly cause concern. I was still dripping wet, and my hair was a tangled mess. I used my fingers as a comb, running them swiftly through my hair, hoping to straighten it out, and perhaps dry it a little too, but i never got the chance to attempt to dry my clothes for i heard a commotion break out on the road below me. i had paid no heed whatsoever to the sound of horses travelling along the road moments ago, but as Robin's voice carried on the wind to where i stood, hiding behind a clump of trees, i froze. The voice i had longed to hear for more than a year was resonating through the trees only a few feet from me. had he not recieved my letter? I shook myself mentally. It was impossible. Philip was not here. The man on the road simply sounded remarkably like him. But then, i had felt so many things upon hearing that voice, that i wasn't sure that i could feel that way upon hearing a stanger's voice. My curiosity got the better of me. i pelted down the hill waeving in and out of the trees. The hill was too steep for my haphazard footsteps, and i couldn't stop until i came tumbling out onto the road, and straight into the side of a horse. I haulted just in time, and as i tried to catch my breath i slowly raised my eyes and looked to the rider of the horse.

"Ruby?" Philip lept from his horse and lifted me into his arms. He laughed as he spun around, my feet catching the wind and flailing out behind me. i couldn't help it; i laughed too. He set me back on my feet and held me at arms length his hands resting on my shoulders, and he laughed again. "You're soaking wet!" he cried, as he tugged at a strand of my damp hair. It was a strange feeling, to stare into the eyes of one so cherished after what felt like such a long time apart. I felt as if i could stand and stare at him all day. All past opinions forgotten, i was so happy just to see him. How could i have denied myself this simple right to happiness. I beamed at him as gently took hold of my hand and squeezed it.

A cough from behind us drew me out of my trance. I had forgotten that the gang stood behind us, and that there were trees all around us, and that there was ground beneth us. For a few seconds, he and i were the epitomy. I turned slightly to look at Robin, as i assumed it was he who had coughed.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Robin.

At this i giggled, and i beamed at Philip as he answered, "Yes, we do."

Robin raised his eyebrows and gave me a sternlook which i could not read.

As i looked around at the others i realised that none of them had any clue who he was. A gave Philip a wry smile as i decided how to perform my introduction. "Where you going to try and rob him?" I pointed at Philip as I questioned Robin.

Robin looked from Philip to me, as if he was regretting the answer that he had to give already. "Yes," he sighed, "and the fact that you know him doesn't sway my opinion."

I giggled again, and looked at Philip. Whenever i looked at him his identity shone through. How could they not know him for who he was. The way he stood, and the way he spoke should have been enough confirmation for them all. But then i contemplated my thoughts more. Philip was so much more than his title, and often i forgot that he was the king's son. To me he was everything and nothing at the same time. I knew who he really was, and in ways i felt that our relationship had more to it than titles and clothes and honour. I sighed as i resigned myself to the fact that i was wrong.

"Don't you know who this is?" I asked incredulously. "For when you know who stands in front of you, Robin of Locksley you will be ashamed at the knowledge of your attempted robbery."

Robin's expression was now quizzical. I couldn't help but laugh. He would be so embarrassed when he knew.

I smiled as i decided that this was the moment to make my introduction. Although in usual circumtances, Robin was usually unabashadly clever, today he seemed to have lost an ounce of his intelligence. As I looked at Philip i knew that he knew exactly what i was thinking. I didn't have to explain myself to him. It was like someone had drawn a map between our heads, so that we might find the answers simply by looking to each other.

"This," I said, "Is Philip of Cognac."

Robin's jaw dropped. I smiled. Philip Laughed. I looked towards Will who had possesed the knowledge of my little secret, and he too seemed suprised. I then laughed along with Philip as Robin made a hasty apology.

Robin didn't ask how we knew each other straight away, but as we sat around the fire, I could tell that he was dying to ask. It wasn't exactly something I knew how to explain. Did I tell the whole truth, or did I tell a few white lies to save myself from humilation? I still hadn't decided when the question came from not Robin, but Will. I glared at him as he looked solmnly at me. was he deliberately trying to force me to tell Robin what i was hiding? I knew that Will suspected, but could he really know my secret.

"We met in Paris, at court," said Philip, with a curt glance in my direction. As the conversation continued i saw Philip glance at Will a number of times. For now, my secret was safe, but i knew they would all want to delve deeper eventually. There was only one way to stop that, and as much as it would pain me to do it, I would have to send Philip on his way.

For the rest of the evening i ignored him, and tried my best to avoid him, but as the others decided to get some sleep i realised that there were still pots and pans to clear away. I rushed towards them in the hope that Philip would wander off to bed and leave me to it. I felt hands gently sliding around my waist. I tried to shrug them off but he tightened his grip on me. he turned me around to face him, and I found him standing much closer to him than I had expected. In the quickly receeding light he took my hands in his and stared down at me, waiting for me to speak. I could bear it no longer. I pulled away again and this time he let me go. I turned away from him and took a few steps towards the fire. I breathed in the scent of burning pine as I tried to concentrate on the flickering of the flames.

"Ruby," I heard him say, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

I turned to look at him again, and when i did the tears began to flow. I wiped them away with my sleeve. I could tell that he was dying to pick me up in his arms, but he had noted that i didn't want to be near him and so he resisted. For weeks now i had planned what i would say to Philip if this moment ever came but I couldn't recall any of it. I would just have to take it all off the top of my head.

"I can't. . . we can't do this any more Philip," I said. I was still trying ot fromulate a speech in my head. "You have to go back to France and forget all about me."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"We can't be together any more, don't you see. You are the king's son! Any ties that you keep to me will only tarnish your reputation." I had planned on saying a lot more than this, but at that moment he launched forward and took my hesitation between sentences as an oppertunity to kiss me. He cupped my face in his hands. I placewd my own hands on his chest and tried to push him off me with all my might. He pulled away and let go of my face. The tears were now rolling onto the front of my shirt, a and I lifted my arm and wiped them away with my sleeve again.

"Fine," he said, and for a moment there was hope, but then, "If yo wish me to leave, and forget you then you must do something for me! Look my in the eyes and tell me that you do not love me! tell me that you never have, and that the past few years have all been some sort of illusion!"

I shock my head at him. I looked deep into his eyes and opened my mouth to talk. "I can't," I whispered.

He smiled knowingly. He had known all along that i could never tell him that i did not love him. Not when every fibre of my very being was being drawn physically closer to him with every second that passed. To tell him that there were no feelings on my part would perhaps spare his reputation, but I was begining to realise that the pain I had felt when I had believed him to be beyond my reach for the rest of my life was the worst pain I had ever felt. It was so unbarable that the feelings which came afterwards, the numb disembodied feelings that left you wondering about every aspect of your life were almost a haven compared to the pain. But i knew that resigning myself to a life without philip had only worsened my already lingering fears. A life without love would surely be plain and simple misery.

As he stood before me, all of my mis-conceptions began to melt. I had lived without Philip for over a year and my feelings for him had not subsided or changed. If anything they had grown stronger, and he was defiant that he would not leave me. was it time for me to be selfish. Why shouldn't I just give in to his advances. After all, he had made it perfectly clear that I was his choice. My longing for love and happiness, a life without limits was going to be my downfall.

"Then I'm afraid," he said as me moved towards me and held his arms out, "I'm not going anywhere." For a few seconds i stared at him and then i crashed into his chest. His arms enveloped me tightly and he shushed me as I sobbed into his linen shirt.


	17. The Thrill of the Chase

Chapter 16 –

With Philip's continued presence in camp I was left feeling slightly intoxicated. To have him so close after resigning myself to never seeing him again was still hard for me to get my head around. Although we had spent much time apart, and there was much to tell, somehow he kept deciding to bring the conversation back to the day we had met. He was shocked to find that I had not confided in Robin or any other members of the gang. He was angry with me. He accused me of shutting myself away from the world. I could not have him criticising me so, and so I told him of the secret conversations that had taken place between Marian and I. He seemed to concede a little at that. I helped him understand that I simply did not know how to tell Robin.

A week had all but passed before I even thought of Guy of Gisbourne again. His threats seemed somehow distant now, as if my concentrated thoughts on other matters made them less real. I even started to believe that. It was difficult to worry about his threats when Philip was so near. I felt so secure that in my head I envisioned that Gisbourne would know he could no longer trifle with me. Oh, how wrong I was.

It was market day, and as the gang moved between the rickety stalls their precious cargo had grown anxious and irritated. Philip had insisted on accompanying the gang into Nottingham so that he could see for himself just how badly some of the town folk were treated by the sheriff and Gisbourne. Robin had a different agenda today than he normally did when they came to the town. He was on his way to meet a messenger sent from the King. As we rounded the corner onto Market Lane he veered off in the opposite direction and disappeared behind one of the stalls. We all watched reservedly as he crouched low and crawled under the long line of stalls that held up the small over-crowded street. In normal circumstances the lengths that Robin was going to would have seemed ridiculous, but we all understood just how risky it was. We watched with bated breath as two knights emerged from an inn a little way down the lane, but they headed in our direction and we were forced to move on. Philip's hand fell about my waist and he pulled me to him, holding me against his side protectively. He seemed nervous. From under his hood I could see his eyes darting everywhere hurriedly, as if he wanted nothing better than to be back in forest away from the crowds of people.

Then his eyes met mine, and I realised that what I saw was Terror. In that instant I knew that he thought that we would not make it safely out of Nottingham. I gently squeezed the hand that rested at my waist and he looked at me again, a surprised expression crossing his face for just a second. He smiled at me and his hand moved into the small of my back and he gently pushed me in front of him as we decided to take cover in one of the many alleyways.

Half an hour later brought Marian with the news that Robin had found the King's envoy, and was conversing with him over Maggie Gilbert's fruit stall. She had seen them herself, and she seemed relieved that it was now almost over. She started when she noticed that there was an addition to the group, in the form of Philip, standing quietly behind me, but Will Quickly quietened her protests. When introductions had been made, and both had looked each other up and down, as had become accustomed in the turbulent times we had endured, when almost no one was trustworthy. Will decided to take a walk back down the lane to see if he could catch a glimpse of Robin, and Philip quickly volunteered; saying he would like to see some more of the city while he had the chance. They briskly set off, reminding us to keep our hoods up and our heads down and they began to venture towards Chapel Street.

Marian was at my side immediately. She gave me a knowing look. "He is gorgeous!" she exclaimed as Much quickly shushed her. The others were still extremely anxious about the day's events, but I couldn't help but smile at Marian. She slipped her arm through mine and we gave each other a knowing look that said 'talk later'.

It was a while before Will and Philip returned, and we were all slightly surprised to see that Robin was following. Robin flew into the alleyway and no one needed to ask what was wrong. We all took one glance at him and ran out of the opposite end of the alleyway, pulling our hoods up as we went. As we continued to run we could hear Gisbourne shouting behind us, but we continued on. Winding through the market stalls and narrow streets with the light breeze blowing through my hair I couldn't help but laugh. I glanced sideways at Philip who ran alongside me.

"Is it always like this with your brother?" he yelled as we slipped down a side street which would lead us out to the gate.

At his question I laughed heartily and followed the others as we tried to avoid the knights at the gate. It was evidently clear to all of us that this was certainly going to be the most enjoyable part of the day. The thrill of the chase was something we all loved. We reached the gates that lead out into the lower city and Marion hastily whispered her goodbyes and fled back into the market, leaving a kiss on Robin's cheek as she left. I stole a glance at my brother as he and Marion's arms remained outstretched, their fingertips still touching. Then she pulled away and was gone in the crowds of people. It was a bittersweet moment for them both I knew. Robin hated to leave Marion and not just because he would miss her, but because he feared for her safety within these hazardous walls. Eventually Robin turned back towards our exit and we launched ourselves through the gate.

The jovial laughter continued as we jogged through the lower city. I couldn't help but laugh along with the others even though I knew that we still had every chance of being caught. Roaming through the lower city wasn't just as risky as trying to find your way in the upper city where the market was held, but we still kept our hoods up and our heads down. We knew we were probably still being followed so we walked quickly through the city until we reached the final gate. Once outside the city walls we would all be able to breathe a sigh of relief. We split into smaller groups of twos and threes and dispersed through the gate over a fifteen minute period to draw less attention. Once we were on the road we all bombarded Robin with questions about the King's messenger but he simply silenced us with a motion of his hand. Then I realised that what the messenger had said to Robin was important because he wouldn't even risk discussing it here. Instead we all carried on as before, laughing and joking. I was even surprised that Philip managed to jump into the conversation a few times. I grew quieter as we approached the forest. Philip had moved from my side and was now walking with Will. I trailed behind the group as we reached the edge of the forest. They were all quite looking forward to sitting around the fire and eating, but I think they were perhaps more drawn to the bottles of wine that had been procured earlier that morning from some travellers. When we were deep enough that hardly any daylight penetrated the pathway Philip hung back a little until I caught up with him. His arm automatically slipped right around my waist, deliberately slowing my walk to his pace. We let the others march on ahead and eventually we stopped altogether. This was the first time that we had truly been completely alone together since he had arrived. As soon as the others were out of earshot I threw my arms around his neck and his lips crashed onto mine. He slipped his arms around me and held me against him so tightly I could hardly breathe. He deepened the kiss, biting my lip as I reached up and raked my hands through his hair. His hands began to room all over my body as if he was searching for something on my person. Suddenly he was pushing me back against a tree. He grabbed my wrists and raised them above my head against the tree trunk, holding them there in his firm grip. As he deepened the kiss even more I felt him slide his knee between my legs. I let a moan escape me and he grinned beneath the kiss. I pulled him even closer to me wanting him to put his weight on me but suddenly he pulled himself away and sat on a stump a few metres away.

I stared at him as we both tried to catch our breath. "What's wrong?" I asked as I moved towards him.

He smiled at me knowingly. "You know why!" He said as he chuckled. "You really don't realise what you do to me. You drive me crazy." He ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly and I took my chance to jump on top of him. I laughed as he fell backwards off the tree stump and I mimicked his earlier actions, pinning his arms above his head with mine.

He raised his eyebrows, a slight grin appearing before I kissed him again. We were only kissing for a few seconds more when he released himself from my grip and pushed me off him. "Ruby you need to stop," he moaned as he covered his face with his hands. "You know we can't." He looked at me pointedly, but there was still a hint of a grin there. I shrank away from him and turned my face away. He sat up and looked at me but I didn't turn to face him. Ruby ..." he sighed and pulled me towards him. He tried to hug me but I stayed limp in his arms. "Ruby you know that we can't and you know why. I love you. I love you because you're beautiful, and because you're pure. I won't taint that. I want you to be the mother to my children for God's sake!" he said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air, "But I want to make an honest woman of you and do it properly. I want us to be married," he said as he cupped his face in my hands.

What he didn't realise was that what he was saying made me want to kiss him even more. I put my arms around him and clung to him tightly. I promised myself this time that I wasn't letting go. We stayed like that for a few minutes, my head resting in the crook of his neck. Suddenly I sat bolt upright and stared at him incredulously.

"What's wrong?" he chuckled.

"Was that ..." I stammered, "was that your way of proposing?"

He just smiled at me. I got up from the ground and walked away from him. I couldn't believe he was trying to bring this conversation up again when he already knew how I felt.

"Philip," I sighed, "You know how I feel about all of this. I can't ... we can't just assume that we can make all of these arrangements and that everyone will just accept it!"

I looked at him and I knew that he understood what I meant. "Ruby I don't care what they all think," he said as he made a grab for my hand. "When I talk with my father he will give his blessing I'm sure of it."

"And what if he doesn't?" I realised that I was voicing concerns that I had never spoken about before to anyone. "What if he sees me for what I really am? The king of England won't want his own son, illegitimate or not to marry an outlaw!" I walked away from him a little, so that he could not see the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I expected him to follow me, but he stayed where he was. "I'll tell you what we will do then, he began, "I'll speak to my father and when he gives us his blessing I'll ask you again. How does that sound to you?"

I turned to him and nodded, and he walked to me and put his arms tightly around me. "We should get back," I said quietly.

Walking back into camp was an awkward experience to say the least. Will and Alan simply grinned at us, but Robin took one look at my appearance and pounced. I still had tear tracks down my face, and our little liaison had rendered us both quite dishevelled.

"What in God's name have you two been doing?" he bellowed from the other side of the clearing. He continued to stare at us as if trying to read our minds.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Oh Robin," I said patronisingly, "I'm sure it's nothing worse than what you and Marion get up to on all of your lonely walks in the forest!"

Everyone else chuckled along with me as Robin stormed off muttering to himself.


	18. You've still got me!

Chapter 17 – You've still got me!

It had grown surprisingly cold over the past few days in Nottingham and everyone was feeling the effects. Despite the cold autumn dew rumours were still managaging to fly about the villages that Gisbourne had ordered a vast number of caskets containing furs that were being stored for the winter months to be delivered to the city early. Not being accustomed to such sharp cold weather, Phillip was the first of the group to fall ill but once he had contracted a flu-like virus that rendered him bed-ridden the others soon followed. Soon only Allan and I were the only two with a clean bill of health. This sharp change in the weather prospects had shocked everyone, as although the summer months had passed winter had not yet arrived and there were still leaves upon the trees.

I had hoped that Allan and I would be able to hold out until the others recovered a little, but it was not to be. Within a few days Allan too had been struck down and I was left to fend for the others and everyone else in Nottingham that needed our help on a regular basis. It was tiresome trying to run errands all over the city and the surrounding areas and still be back in camp in time to ensure the others were fed and watered well enough to keep their strength up.

It was one particularly cold night as I sat by the fire as the others slept that I realised Philip had been suffering from this virus for almost a week. If his health didn't start to improve soon I would have to risk seeking the help of a physician from Nottingham. Those prospects didn't bode well for any of us, but I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

The next day found me packing up to head towards Locksley with food supplies. The others watched as I wrapped all of the food parcels and gathered them on the ground. Bending to pick the first lot up I realised just how much I had to carry with me. "Anyone fancy walking to the edge of the forest with me? You can help me with these," I said as I gestured to the parcels I had yet to pick up. I looked around at them all, lying comfortably under mounds of fur coats and realised I was completely on my own in my endeavours today.

"Not a good idea," Robin mumbled into his fur cocoon, "We're all a little too worse for wear for walking that distance I'm afraid. Besides, you shouldn't get too close to any of us at the minute. You need to stay well for all of us."

At his statement I balked. I knew that my brother was by far the most well of all of them. Yes, he coughed and sneezed, but I was damn sure he was still capable of using his legs, considering his trip to see Marion last night.

"I don't get it," announced Philip from the corner, "You were just as accustomed to the French climate as I am so why aren't you ill?" I looked at him, wrapped tightly in many layers of furs; including my own which I refused to take from him. He hated being helpless. Philip was the most ill of the entire group, and I knew that for him at least, walking may be impossible. I sighed and picked up the remaining bags from the ground and slung them over my shoulder. I groaned immediately as my shoulders sagged. This was going to be a long walk. I pointedly ignored my brother's comment about distancing myself from the others and planted a kiss on Philip's cheek.

Phillip had a very valid point. Why on earth hadn't I succumbed to the virus? I had just spent six years in France and this was my first English winter. By rights I should be even worse off than Philip. I knew Robin was right though. I needed to stay well so that the people of Nottingham had someone to rely on. Robin may not have been as bed ridden as he was making out, but it still wasn't safe for him to come into contact with other people and put their health at risk. It was all being left up to me. I grew angry then. I looked back over the past week and the amount of work that I had carried out in order to ensure that everyone was as comfortable as could be, and look at the thanks I got. I grumbled a little as I imagined Robin's sly grin as he and the others laughed about having another day in bed. Phillip was the only one that was unhappy with the state of affairs, but he just so happened to be the only one who was truly ill.

As I reached the edge of the forest I had to stop and rest for a while. I dumped the food parcels on the ground and lent against a tree trunk for support. I sneezed. Oh no! I couldn't get ill. Not while the others were incapable of doing their jobs. I sniffed and picked up the bags. I was determined that the people who needed our help would get it, but a part of me also wanted to prove to Robin that when under pressure, I could perform. Normally I would not be allowed to go anywhere outside the forest alone, but today no one was 'well enough'. I could be just as much of a hero as Robin, without acting like a petulant child when I had a simple head cold.

It wasn't until I reached the city that my determination wavered. Here all of the noblemen wore thick fur coats and hats, and ran from place to place to barricade themselves indoors. I looked down at my simple linen shirt and breaches and realised that I should have taken my coat from Phillip after all. At that moment a gust of wind nearly uprooted me from where I stood. I unpinned my hair from its bun at the nape of my neck and let it flow around my neck. I hoped that it might ward off the cold breeze a little. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and carried on my journey.

I saw Marian standing in the doorway of a tavern and she beckoned me over. As I approached I envied her appearance. Fresh faced and cosy in her furs she looked blooming, the effects of sitting indoors in front of a warm fire for most of the day.

"Here, drink some of this. It will warm you up a little," she said as she handed me a tankard. I sipped at the warm liquid and found it to be rum. I took a few more rather generous gulps and then we parted company. I knew I still had three villages to visit before it grew dark, and the worry of getting back to the others and Phillip was ever-present.

As I walked away from my last food delivery I was just glad to be free of the cumbersome weight that had graced my shoulders all day. I grumbled again as I secretly wished that someone would let my lie in bed all week and care for me. I had cooked and cleaned all week and spent most of my time away from camp delivering food and helping the people with a little help from Allan. I deserved a medal. After that last thought crossed my mind I mentally slapped myself and apologised inwardly. If I were ill then one of the others would have readily stepped up to the plate. I needed to look on my clean bill of health as a blessing. We were lucky there was one of us still able. I was being incredibly silly, and I became sure that the others would thank me when they were well enough.

Trudging back into camp I received a shock. The fire was ablaze and every single one of them was sitting upright, wrapped in even more fur than earlier. Their rosy cheeks were currently being stuffed with hot broth and they were laughing and talking merrily. I stared around at them all, wondering how this miracle had happened. It didn't take long to find it. Marian was sitting beside Robin, tucked under his arm. She jumped up when she saw me and came over with a bowl of broth.

"I know you probably had plans for dinner and everything, "she said quietly as she approached, "But you looked a little worn out earlier and I thought maybe I could help a little. I made them all food and I brought some extra furs. There's some honey as well which you can heat up and it should soothe everyone's throats. There's extra meat as I know you gave the last of it out this afternoon. That should keep you going for long enough to get this lot back on their feet again."

I sighed and pulled Marian in for a hug. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Not a problem." She smiled as she pulled away from me. "You know when I arrived they all jumped to attention and were up within minutes. They even offered to help me cook. Maybe they aren't that ill after all." She raised her eyebrows at me as she finished.

What shocked me was that I didn't feel grateful or appreciative any more, but angry. I had slaved away all week to take care of them and Marian comes along and they all make a miraculous recovery. I wasn't angry at her, but more at myself. Marian had the power to command a room, to make men feel weak at the knees. I knew because I had seen her do it, and I had once been able to do so myself. Now when I made dinner and served them all I was barely noticed. The only thanks I got I received from Philip, who was barely able to string a sentence together for coughing at the minute. This was no one's fault but mine.

When Marian decided to make her way back home I was immediately instructed to walk her to the edge of the forest. I gazed at Robin as he said his goodbye to Marian, and I angrily threw another fur at him as he smirked at me. "Not as if your legs are broken is it?" I snapped hotly as I led Marian out of the clearing and into the dense forest. I didn't talk to her as I walked, and I knew that she was going to know something was wrong.

Then suddenly she turned to me and said "I'm sorry for stepping on your toes. It's just I thought I'd try and help you out. I'm sorry if you thought that I was trying to push you out."

I looked at her sorrowful face and couldn't think a bad thought about her. I simply threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She thought this was an acceptance of her unnecessary apology. It was, but for me it was far more as well. I needed to feel close to someone. To have them hold me tightly and soothe the pain. I pulled away gingerly and smiled at Marian, trying to hold back the tears. The hug had been comforting, but not in the way I wanted. I wanted someone to hold me as if I were the most precious thing in the world. I wanted someone to look into my eyes and know that I was hurting, know that I was scared. I wanted them to hug me and take it all away. I now supposed they couldn't do that until I built up the courage to speak about what was troubling me, but right now that day seemed an impossible occurrence. I sneezed again.

"Go and get yourself in front of that fire!" Marian exclaimed as she declared that she would walk the rest of the way by herself. I was trying to refuse but she whispered, "I'll deal with Robin!" and was gone.

"Couldn't pass me another blanket could you?" called Robin as I returned to camp. That was it! I threw the blanket at him and stormed off into the trees. When I was a few metres away from camp I sat down against a tree and put my head in my hands. I needed to calm down. A few minutes alone to collect myself and then I'd go back and get into bed.

I woke with a start and realised that I had not made it to bed. I was still slumped between the roots of a tree. I grumbled as I tried to move. I was stiff from lying in one position all night. I shivered as I looked up at the cloudy sky and wondered what time of the day it was. As I focused I heard the usual commotion coming from camp and I could have hit myself. They were all probably waiting for me to cook for them. What if it was really late?

I jumped up, refusing to acknowledge the aches and pains and began to run back through the trees. As I ran I acknowledged the delicious smell of cooking. Had someone felt recovered enough to get up and cook or had I been gone so long they had decided that they would cook, ill or not?

I burst through the trees into the clearing to find them all sitting as they had been the night before when I had returned. Sitting around the fire chatting merrily, the bowls of food held tightly in their hands. Anger burst through me. Had they been capable of caring for themselves all along? Phillip was the only one not out of bed. He was still cocooned in fur but he was propped up on pillows and looked indefinitely better. He smiled warmly as he saw me, and I smiled back, but only slightly. It was then that I noticed that the group and grown. Sitting close to Robin on the other side of the clearing were five men in military attire, the emblem of King Richard emblazoned on their tunics. It was only then that I recognised the sixth man who sat on Robin's other side. He and Robin were talking animatedly. I looked at Phillip and he smiled again, laughing a little at the stunned expression on my face. This was what the secret had been. The secret that had been delivered by the king's messenger; the king had returned.

I watched Robin for the rest of the afternoon after that. I knew that the king's presence gave him hope, but I thought him foolish for thinking that all would be right in England just because the king was in Sherwood Forest but trying to explain this to Robin was impossible. When I tried to talk to him he simply waved his hand in front of my face, motioning for me to stop talking. He then turned and pretended to want to listen to the conversation going on behind him but I knew he just didn't want to listen to me. By late afternoon a flagon of ale had been opened and everyone was in jovial spirits except me. I spent most of the day waiting for the moment when I would be asked for my opinion on some military strategy or some new type of bow or sword that could aid prospects in battle. Thankfully I was forgotten, and I was allowed to explore my own thoughts.

It was strange for me to see Phillip and his father together. They didn't act like father and son at all. They were both very formal. It was officer and general. I felt a pang of annoyance at how well Robin seemed to get on with the king, but Phillip was left out of the conversation. He seemed remarkably unperturbed by all of this, but I was so sure that there had to be more behind those dark brown eyes. I told myself I would ask him about it later.

Suddenly Robin clapped his hands. "Ruby! How's about some dinner, eh? Get cooking there's a good girl!" He shouted over Much's head. I sighed lightly. They may still be ill, but I felt even more reluctant to slave away for them when they were drunk. I stood up from Phillip's bed where I had been sitting and Phillip grabbed my wrist. He opened his mouth to shout something at Robin but I squeezed his hand and looked at him pointedly. Now was not the time.

As I stood to move across the camp and start cooking it dawned on me for the first time that week that I felt truly exhausted. Thankfully it would soon be dark and I could perhaps sneak away to bed. As I prepared the meat that Marian had left us my mind began to wander into my memories. It seemed ages since the last time I had encountered Gisbourne, and I wasn't ungrateful for it. Thinking about the day that he had caught me in Nottingham, it still baffled me as to why he felt that marrying me would do any good for his reputation. People would see through it straight away. Everyone knew that he hated us. Slowly, as I cooked my mood deflated and I was left thinking about something I had not dwelt on properly. Flashbacks of the day Gisbourne had found me at the river flooded my mind and I had to mentally stop myself from shaking with fear. With all of the commotion of Phillip arriving and messages from the king I hadn't really been able to process just what had happened. Gisbourne's plan upon finding me there had been to remind me of just what had happened there all those years ago. It was a distinct mark of the power that he held over me, and he wasn't going to let me forget any time soon. Perhaps he had underestimated my inner strength a little. He obviously thought that I might marry him just to alleviate his threats. Guy of Gisbourne certainly scared me, but the thought of marrying the man scared me even more and I thought that he had yet to realise that.

I sneezed again, and a few minutes later I coughed. No one noticed. I coughed again. I could have slapped myself for catching whatever it was. I decided that I wasn't going to succumb to it like the others had, and told myself it was just a light cold.

With the food now cooking on the fire Phillip moved from his bed and sat opposite me and stirred the broth. I watched his facial expressions as he looked on at his father. I couldn't for the life of me tell what he was thinking, and I didn't like it. Phillip and I told each other everything but I certainly felt that now he had decided to keep something from me. Did that mean that he didn't trust me?

I shook my head wearily, realising that I had sunk into a daze. I jumped up from my seat to turn the meat over on the spit and my head spun. I tried to grip anything within reach but I was seeing double. I gingerly closed my eyes and pulled my hands up to cover my head to keep it steady. I felt as if the whole world was moving around me and I was the pivot. I managed to open my eyes again just as the floor came up to hit me. I couldn't focus on any particular object. I saw two, or was it three of everything. I could hear Phillip's voice shouting through the air above me, and then it grew louder as I felt his hot breath brush across my face. He was shaking me gently. Gingerly I let my heavy eyelids close just as more voices joined Phillip's.

It was early morning when I woke. As I peeked out over the many furs that I found myself wrapped in I saw that the sun had not risen, and the moon had yet to retreat beyond the horizon. As I stirred slightly I realised that I was encompassed in a pair of arms. The arms pulled me in closer and I felt a whisper come to my ear. "Morning. How do you feel?"

I groaned as I inhaled Phillip's scent and I tried to move a little. The movement brought on the realisation that all of my body ached dully. I wriggled somewhat, and tried to turn onto my side a little to find a more comfortable position, but the sudden movement made my vision swim and I pressed my hand to my mouth as i felt the bile rise in my throat. Just in time, Phillip reached down and procured a bucket from the floor. He held the bucket under my chin in one hand and pulled my hair away from my face with another as I vomited. When I felt the retching stop I shuddered as I lay my head back down on the pillow. Phillip placed the bucket beside my head and sat up in his bunk. "I'll go and fetch you some water from the river. I'll be right back."

I nodded in acknowledgement of his statement as he climbed out of the bunk and disappeared in the direction of the river. I tried to move a little so that I had the rest of the camp in view, but all I saw was countless bodies curled up under heavy furs.

When he returned with the water he gave me a cup to drink it from. I knew if she gulped it all down at once I would be sick again and so she sipped at it slightly. He leant against the bunk as I drank and I failed to notice him gently nudging robin awake from the bunk below mine. Robin woke with a start, and seeing Phillip meaning against my bunk he jumped up. "What's wrong?" he half cried as he pulled his shirt on.

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" laughed Phillip, amused by the worried expression on Robin's face.

"Hey little one," cooed Robin as he brought his face close to mine and brushed the hair out of my face. "Never scare me like that again, you hear?" he said as he wagged his finger at me. I laughed at that. "Much and Allan have gone into Nottingham to find a physician to take a look at you. I'm sorry Ruby! This is our fault. I think it's safe to say we were all quite childish in taking advantage of your apparent well-being. I thought the virus had missed you somehow. Regardless of that though, we shouldn't have left you to cope on your own. It wasn't fair at all."

At that moment John came running back into camp. "Robin, they're back!" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Here, I'll take her," said Phillip as he slipped his arms under me and lifted me from the bunk.

"What?" I shook my head wearily. "Where are we going?" I asked as Robin led us out of the camp and into the trees.

"Its better," said Phillip, "Than leading them right to the camp, and with my father being there ..." he trailed off a little before he said "You've lost weight."

"Well," I chuckled, "Blame that on Robin and his 'one decent meal every three days' policy!"

"I think I'll have to!" he whispered as Robin fell back to walk at Phillip's pace. "I'll be telling him I don't like my women sickly thin!"

Ruby smiled sweetly. "Going off me then?"

"Hmm, let's see," he said as he bent his head down towards hers and kissed her. It wasn't the soft, gentle, considerate kiss she was expecting; but as his lips crashed onto hers she kissed him back hungrily, letting the arms holding her up take the strain.

After a few seconds he pulled away and smiled as he looked off into the trees ahead. "Nope," he sighed, "you've still got me!"

I hugged him tightly as I concluded that it was in fact the other way around. I had him, and I wasn't letting go ever again.


	19. What deal?

Chapter 18 – what deal?

Phillip set me on my feet again as Allan and Much approached with the physician. "The one we called upon couldn't be spared," said Allan as he moved to stand beside Robin, "But he highly recommended his friend here. He sent his apprentice to call upon him for us."

"I suppose it will have to do," sighed Robin, although he still looked apprehensive. I knew he was worried about whether we could trust the physician. I stepped forward and stood in front of the man, and as he stretched out his hand towards me Robin was behind me. "Lower your hood good sir ... please?" I could hear the apprehension in Robin's voice.

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment. I looked up into his face, but it was so dark under the canopy of leaves that I couldn't see beyond the black hood. The stranger reached up to pull his hood down, and this movement seemed to reassure Robin as he stepped back a little. As the hood came down I barely had time to look at the stranger's face before he spun me around. Holding me to him, I felt the cold steel of his dagger pressing against my throat. Suddenly his hand fell to rest on top of my stomach and in my head panic erupted. My skin felt like it was burning at his touch and suddenly I wanted to vomit. I wriggled as he pulled me closer to him, and I knew I was shaking uncontrollably. I finally looked towards the others. Will had conveniently shoved Phillip behind a tree to hide and they were all holding their weapons aloft, the hatred in their eyes obvious. It was Robin who drew my attention in that moment. He was watching my reaction, and he seemed surprised that I had lost control so quickly. The man's hand began to travel up my body and I let out a strangled wail as I made an attempt to get away from him. His hand slipped slightly as he tried to regain a tight hold of me and I felt the knife pierce my skin slightly as it rested against my neck. I felt a trickle of blood escape from the wound and glide down the side of my throat.

"Let her go Gisbourne!" Robin yelled as he advanced even closer.

"One more sound, one more move," my breath came in ragged sobs as he spoke into my ear, making it hard for me to hear him, "And I'll cut you!" he roared. The feeling of his breath against my neck repulsed me. My close proximity to him was sending me into hysterics. In my head I unwillingly imagined his hands travelling over my body, stroking me, cupping my breast, holding me down. I began to sob loudly, but his hand rose up and covered my mouth.

Again I felt him move closer to me, and I struggled again. "Show me where the camp is," he whispered loud enough only for me to hear, "And I might just spare you!"

I shook my head fiercely, trying to resist but at that moment six hooded figures emerged from behind the trees. The others met them and they formed a line, swiftly approaching the spot where Gisbourne and I stood. As they got closer I realised what might be about to happen. I opened my mouth to shout out, to give them a warning but no sound came out. I struggled against Gisbourne's hold again as the hooded figure in the centre reached up to remove his hood. This time I managed to let out a cry of anguish as the hood fell down. Gisbourne paled when he saw the man who stood in front of him. He knew then, that all of the plans that our gang had, everything we were building towards was so much more than he had anticipated. If we were hiding the king and his inner circle within our camp, how many more of the king's men were hiding in the forest, waiting to ambush him. The king was back in England, the king that he and the sheriff wanted dead. He couldn't do it alone though. He was sorely outnumbered. He began to panic a little as the king gave a nod and the gang and his men quickened their pace towards us. Gisbourne began to walk backwards quickly dragging me with him. Before the others had the chance to follow he pushed me in the small of the back with what felt like all of his might and I went flying into Robin's chest. Robin grabbed me to hold me up as Gisbourne disappeared, but I wanted nothing more than to be free of his touch. He stared at me, the shock evident on his face as I backed away from him.

Gisbourne had disappeared into the foliage, but his voice ricocheted off the trees. "The deal's still on Ruby!"

Suddenly Robin flew at me, all confusion and hurt gone, replaced by anger. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me to him. I screamed at his touch.

"What deal?" he yelled.

"Get off me!" was the only answer my addled brain was able to give. By now Phillip had returned from his hiding place and he dived in front of me, placing himself between Robin and me as I wrenched my elbow out of my brother's grip.

"Don't touch her!" Phillip shouted as he threw his arms out at his sides, assuming a protective stance.

Robin laughed then, "Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled back.

They all began to argue and bicker amongst themselves as I retreated even further into the clearing. I pulled my sleeves up and used them to wipe away the tears as another spell of dizziness enveloped me. I was walking away from the others, but I couldn't tell which direction I was headed in. The trees were almost alive as they swerved this way and then the other. Suddenly all sound evaporated and I watched as the others threw themselves to the ground and covered their heads. I was too late and as I crashed to the ground my vision blurred. I couldn't understand why I couldn't hear or feel anything. Why had I fallen? I hadn't chosen to lie down here. From my place on the cold, hard earth I saw feet sprinting towards me, lots of them. Just as the feet reached me a wave of sound washed over me and I screamed in agony. My shoulder and calf erupted in pain as I squirmed. Robin's face swam above me, his eyes full of worry. I looked to my shoulder and the sight I saw forced me to fight to stay conscious. An arrow protruded from my shoulder.

Robin grabbed my hand and squeezed. "It's okay. It's all okay!" he kept saying over and over. I reached out with my other hand to touch his face, trying to form words with my mouth. "It's going to be alright!" he said, but I was struggling to find the strength to speak. My eyes went in and out of focus as I tried to fight of the unconsciousness that threatened to overwhelm me. I pulled on every part of my body, using every last atom of energy I had left to speak.

"My leg!" I cried as the pain became almost unbearable. "Pull it out, please?" I begged as I squeezed Robin's hand.

"Oh God!" I heard Robin whisper as he realised that there were two wounds and not just one.

Suddenly Phillip's face swam into view and I grabbed his hand with mine. Squeezing it put so much more strain on my injured shoulder than was wise but I no longer cared. If these were to be my last few moments on earth I was going to hold his hand in mine, hell I was going to squeeze the life out of it!

"Right," I felt rather than heard Will's voice float above me, "Gisbourne will be long gone by now. We need to move her back to camp before we pull the arrows out but it will be easier to carry her if we break the arrow shafts."

I turned my head slightly to watch as without even replying, Robin reached out and broke the shaft of the arrow that protruded from my shoulder, and then I felt someone break the one protruding from my calf.

Getting me back to camp in one piece proved to be a tricky task. Robin had to try his hardest not to jostle me about too much as he carried me quickly through the trees. Suddenly the canopy of leaves above my head disappeared and I was placed on the floor. Faces swam above me and their lips moved but I couldn't hear them. I tried to sit up, to grab onto something but strong arms either side of me held me down. Tears fell from my eyes as I fought against their restraint. Suddenly hands were gently prodding the open wound of my shoulder. I heard mumbling, but the words spoken were unintelligible. Then I knew, knew I wasn't long for this earth as I felt them pull the arrow head out and all of my senses came flooding back and the pain was too much. My heavy eyelids threatened to close, and I felt a hand slip into mine and squeeze it tightly. My eyes closed over and the last thing I heard was Will's voice. "I think she's fainted."

Waking was a painful occurrence. My mind didn't register the glimmer of sunlight that managed to permeate the canopy above the camp, or the gentle whispered conversations being had over my head, but severe pain. As I became aware of my immediate surroundings I realised that I was lying prostate in my bunk. Grumbling to myself, I tried to relieve the back ache caused my lying so long in one condition by turning onto my side, but as I began to lean on my shoulder I let out a yelp of pain. It felt like my shoulder had exploded into a thousand pieces. Hands held me down as I tried to will the pain away. Robin's face lingered above me as the pile of furs that I was tucked neatly into was pulled over me again, so that only my face was visible. Suddenly Robin's face disappeared as Phillip shoved him out of the way. His eyes were red-rimmed and his face pale. His bottom lip quivered as he stared at me in awe, as if he had never before seen me in his life.

"Hello," I managed to croak as he began to cry. He placed a lingering kiss upon my forehead as he gently caressed my cheek.

"Never do that to me again, do you understand me? I thought I'd lost you!" he cried as the tears multiplied.

He was soon pushed out of the way himself by Will as he took a look at my now bandaged wounds. I watched him intently as he wrapped my wounds tightly again. His expression was severe; his eyebrows laced together with a frown as he turned to Robin and began to whisper. I watched the two of them for a few moments as Robin rubbed his chin in apparent confusion before I could take it no more. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" I shouted as they turned to face me.

"Nothing," sighed Robin, "But we're going to have to move you. Will says it might be too risky but we don't really have any choice."

"What do you mean move me?" I asked as I searched his face for answers.

"We're taking you to Marian's. You'll be safe there. We need to search the forest for Gisbourne's men and we need to help the king on his way to somewhere safe. I can't leave you here alone."

"What?" I yelled. "I don't want to go. I'll be fine here! Phillip will stay with me won't you?"

Phillip opened his mouth to answer but Robin got there first. "No Ruby. Phillip is in as much danger as his father right now! We need him where he can see him, and besides if Gisbourne's shows up then one man isn't going to be much of a defence. We need you somewhere dry and warm where you can be properly looked after. Much has already set off for Marians to tell her we're on our way. She can have a proper physician look at you and she can probably pass you off as a visiting cousin of hers if needs be." He raised his eyebrows at me as he waited for me to make my decision, even though I hadn't much choice. I was in no fit state to fight back so I sighed my resignation and he smiled slightly.

"Right, come on then," he said as he slipped his arms around me. I threw my arm around his neck as he lifted me and adjusted me in his arms. Phillip began fixing the furs that surrounded me as Robin turned to give a nod to the king and his men, who were to hide in the forest until Robin had returned. The length of the journey didn't register with me at all. I think there must have been moments when sleep almost claimed me as Robin ran as best he could with me in his arms, Will and Allan hot on his tail. I couldn't recall coming upon Marian's house either, but suddenly I was being lowered into a bed, and blankets were gently tossed over me. I didn't even remember seeing Marian, but one thing I was certain that I saw were Robin's glistening emeralds, laced with rage. I meant to ask him if he were still angry with me, but all too soon I had succumbed to sleep.


End file.
